Achromatic Colors
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: AU FujiRyo. Fuji Syuusuke, the prince of the underworld would never have imagined that he would fall for an angel.
1. Antonyms

**Pairing: **Thrill pair

**Warning:** …promotes atheism? This piece of literature is (or will be) banned by the Catholic League along with motion pictures Da Vinci Code and Golden Compass due to abuse of Christian themes and inclusion of homosexuality. (I always wanted to say that) XD

I always did love the setting of angels and devils.

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**I. Antonyms**

If any living creatures would somehow descend upon this maze of the underworld – the reason for such occurrences will be mentioned later - and miraculously stay alive after immediate contact with the unearthly environment, their automatic reaction would be to cower in fear in one of the numerous quarters, hoping that they would remain undiscovered by the dungeon's fearsome inhabitants created by either their imagination or unlucky encounters. In these situations, their minds would numb in fear, praying and praying from the bottom of their hearts that they would be miraculously saved by either some hero of their dreams or more conventionally, by waking up from this crazed reality they wanted to call a nightmare. They would beg to their gods that their drumming heartbeats and shallow breathing would remain unnoticed by the unearthly supernatural beings passing by their hideouts and would plead with the utmost passion for mercy as either the creatures or the devils dive in for the kill upon discovery.

Some that do managed to remain hidden in one part of the colossal maze of passageways – again the reason will be explained later - would either die from hunger, thirst, exhaustion, or illness. Others would lose their mind and throw themselves upon the inhabitants just so their nightmare would end. None that did not belong in the maze managed to get out. Not yet anyway.

Those sane enough to plot a vain getaway would soon notice that their hopes were mere fantasies. The first connection they usually made with this hell hole is the impossible labyrinth of Crete, prison of Minotaur in the Greek mythology – except they believed it was darker, with mounting number of creatures then they imagined of the mythology. After some exploration they would soon come to see hopelessness of their situation – if they were daring enough to move. The mere existence of endless passages and ever creeping darkness would be enough to shatter any bits of remaining hope deep inside the subconscious.

The blazing torches flickered and crackled. Darkness enveloped the few providers of luminosity, threatening to engulf it at any second. Even the roaring demon fires were having difficulties holding off the shadows to provide little lights to the passersby in the lengthy stone passageways.

In some part of the deepest and darkest part of the underworld, soft footsteps echoed and grew from a corridor in one of the dungeon. Creatures of all shapes of malice and ugliness scurried away at the familiar sound.

A black clad figure is seen faintly under the almost nonexistent gleam. The steady clicks of his black boots against the stone pavement sent echoes bouncing about the immense but darkly lit hallway. The majestic ebony wings trailed his steps displayed supremacy. Various ornaments of mythical metal clicked against each other on his body. An inverted pentagram, the crest of the royal satanic family, is hanging from a single platinum chain surrounding his turtleneck. The jet black coat and auburn mane wavered from the movement and the slight draft going against his course exhibit further image of authority.

He stopped. The previously closed eyes parted slightly in a glare, which revealed pools of sparkling sapphire that glittered and shone with a light of its own that would put any gemstone – both mythical and factual - to shame.

Fuji Syuusuke sighed.

He stood before the passageway leading to the grand hall of the underworld. His eyes scanned the hustle and bustle of the slave servants and devils in various ranks going busily about their business. He closed his eyes again.

'_Oh well, might as well as get it over with.…_' He sighed again and plastered his trademark smile on his face.

He walked into gleam of faint light. The murmurs of conversations and the sounds of activity leaked from beyond.

The servants quickly looked up from their jobs as soon as they sensed the heir of the royal family. They gave a slight curtsy and went back to their duties. Such lack of courtesy should have been a major offense to anyone with the rank above them, but that is exactly what Fuji wanted. He did not fancy them to waste time and energy on bowing and kneeling, and he himself did not want to bother seeing and acknowledging them. It is bad enough already that they do it when important guests are present.

"Fujiko!" A cheerful voice yelled.

How unusual in the underworld. The sharp cat like grey orbs would have immediately detected Fuji among the cluster of bodies if his senses had not. The equally cherry figure bounced over a cluster of servants that were hurrying about their business. "How did the conference go nya?" He questioned as he folded his red tinted wings as he landed in front of Fuji with cat like grace, leaving less than comfortable space between the other in a normal person's perspective. How his friend maintained his cheerfulness and ignorance in the underworld is still a mystery for Fuji. Perhaps it's that odd personality of his friend that attracts Fuji to him.

"Oh the usual, boring as always," Fuji responded indifferently, completely use to his friend's display of intimacy.

The red head sighed, "I can't believe they made you go to a meeting on your _birthday_ nya. On the royal prince's birthday of all days."

Fuji's smile widened. His friend is so amicable. A devil is bad enough, but an arch-devil should not be talking about birthdays out of all things. Honestly. Fuji concluded long ago that he could not find another friend like Kikumaru Eiji in an eternity. "We have birthdays, every 365 days," he said, "and my birthday shouldn't be different from anybody else's."

"But Fujiko, your Royal Highness nya, you are the prince!" He whined. "Plus your birthday doesn't come for every four years."

"Eiji, we celebrate in centuries, not years. Only short lived mortals celebrate special occasions annually. If we do it like mortals, then we will have too many birthdays, which won't make it very special anymore. And it's not only my birthday that is interesting and grand. There is always the birthday banquet for all the members of the royal family, the handful of arch-devils including yours, other powerful figures with important roles or connections in hell and some chiefs and commanders at a lower scale." He also pointed out the general celebration of the demon holidays such as Friday the 13th, Rebellion Day(1) . "Plus, having too many birthdays would make my subordinates go bankrupt." He chuckled at the image of his chibified arch-devils sulking at their empty wallets.

Eiji pouted, "I know. I know. It's just that I miss the big feasts, and the crowd, and the party, and the events, and especially salvaging the gifts you don't want Fujiko. Besides, only you would let me have your gifts." His eyes lit up like Christmas lights as his thoughts went back to almost a century ago at the mountain of expensive gifts Fujiko had given 'permission' to keep. Fuji, being the genius he is, instantly knew what his friend was dreaming of. He had the urge to add that all Eiji bothered to look at and took was the cute or pretty collection of goods and completely ignored the gifts of slaves and naughty gifts such as torture items. To the horror of Yuuta, Fuji had kindly sent some of these gifts to his younger brother saying something about intimidating others with the appearance of sadistic nature to cover up his cuteness as self-defense in politically and psychologically threatening situations.

"Just a few more years," Fuji noted, "but there is a small celebration during today's gathering anyway. Still, in order to make it up to you, I'll treat you ice cream before celebration starts ne?"

"REALLY?" Eiji instantly brightened. "YOU'RE THE BEST FUJIKO!!" He glomped the prince lovingly, forgetting the fact that as an arch-devil, he could practically afford anything and he does own a stash of private sweets hidden in many secret chambers of his mansion.

Most of the servants around them didn't give a second glace as it was almost an everyday occurrence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Meow…"_

Golden eyes glared.

A pair of sapphire eyes eyed him hungrily and expectantly.

The wind toyed with his emerald tinted locks, his alabaster outer garments, and his snowy feathers. Sunshine bounced off of his glossy wings giving a radiating holy manifestation and his exposed skin showed beautiful pale complexion. The young angel, who looked no older than twelve in mortal life, depicted a typical image of angelic innocence if it were not for the eyes.

The eyes brandished power and defiance; which is not the typical characteristic of low ranked messenger angels most intricate with men's lives. No beings without the all knowing power of a seer would ever have guessed that this fragile looking boy is the youngest archangel of all time.

Echizen Ryoma had just accomplished a mission and was about to return to heaven when the cerulean eyes inside a cluster of bushes had caught his attention.

He glared at the feline, annoyed that someone bothered him again over the course of few hours.

'_Why oh why, did Tezuka commanded him to the mortal world to stop what's-his-name stupid mortal guy from killing his son?_'(2) He mauled at that thought. The lunatic could tear his son's head off for all he cared. He had better use of his precious,--though everlasting--time like practicing his combat skills or even better, _sleep_.

If Tezuka Kunimitsu wanted to stop the madman, he could have done it himself or sent someone else. In Ryoma's opinion, he should have sent the monkey king (that man needs to be knocked off of his pedestals once a while), or some lower ranked ones – the utilization of archangels was completely unnecessary in his opinion - like Shuichiro Oishi (the mother hen of angels), and Inui Sadaharu (who actually comes down from high almighty to advise _important_ - Ryoma snorted - humans). But noooo, the leader of the seven archangels had _specifically_ called him in to intervene by using _persuasion_ and _reason_, which are _communication skills_. Perhaps Tezuka thought it was good practice – Ryoma reflected that he needed no such thing. If it was up to Ryoma, he would have just knocked the lunatic out cold.

_"Meow." _The cat yowled again."

He snapped out of his daze.

Back to the situation at hand…

The owner of cerulean eyes crawled out from the bushes to reveal himself as a Himalayan cat. Its long snow white furs were coated with dirt and dust. Its eyes begged the angel for food. It yowled again. (3)

'_Go away._' Ryoma told the cat through his glare. The cat was either very stupid or persistent as it seemed not to comprehend the message and only came closer. It placed a soiled paw on the angel's clean spotless pants. Several moments went by with them simply staring at each other.

He sighed, "_Oh fine,_" giving in to the cat's plea. He picked up the cat into his arms not caring if it dirtied his clothes. From that day on Ryoma had taken full responsibility of the cat until her life span ran out over a decade later.

Echizen Ryoma would inwardly curse this day many, many times later on in the future for millennia onwards.

Tezuka Kunimitsu would also regret his decision to send the young Archangel later on – though fortunately not as often.

* * *

A/N: as requested, now the author notes will be moved to the bottom

1. I had to think of _something_, if you have something to add please tell me.

2. Archangel Zadkiel stopped Abraham from sacrificing his son. I have no idea why, I just wanted to use a situation where archangels came down to earth.

3. That cat is NOISY in the anime.

Lol, a lot of foreshadowing, I know most of you don't read this (I forget often to read after notes too) but here I go,

Since I have no religious background, in order to write this fic, I did bit of reading on wikipedia (not a very reliable source I know) on angels and devils of Christianity and came out completely disappointed!

I found out that in the 'official' Christian religion, there are not really concrete information on angels. (It did kind of make sense since Jesus taught people about way of life, not mythology) Apparently no scholars agree on any information about angels - some models even suggest that the highest beings have a thousand eyes and all they do is praise god – I gave up then and there.

Anyway, my fic is influenced by the wonderful mangaka group CLAMP, Angel Sanctuary by Kaori Yuki (I love the setting), all the thrilling thrill fic I've been reading through for the last few weeks, and probably by the (used to be only) angel Thrill pair fic Un conte des êtres celestrial by Fuji S. You'll probably find similar elements. I couldn't cast them otherwise. How can I have Fuji and Ryo-chan on any other side then the ones they are in now? Tezuka too. My brain malfunctions when I try to picture Fuji as an angel and Tezuka as a devil. (Echizen is slightly more flexible in my opinion.)

Please feel free to correct any mistakes.

**REVIEW PLEASE, ****As any fellow authoress would understand the encouragement and constructive values of them…**

Published: 15/12/07

Revised: 03/06/08


	2. Monotony

Thank you for those reviews!

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**II. Monotony**

Normally, in the realm of the underworld, slaves of all kinds; human, animal, and unEarthlies, were used to serve the demonic race's purposes. No devil, no matter how low on the order of precedence, has to do labor jobs. Slavery is a commonplace in the realm as they were everywhere. As long as the master can afford to care for a slave - or in human description just enough needs to keep it alive - they had one. Physical or simple monotonous jobs that did not need the actual labor of devils were always pushed to the slaves.

The lowest ranked jobs always belong to the slaves, and the job of a lowly devil is to control and fill in the leader positions that were slightly above. Nevertheless, some devils did have tedious jobs. Lowly ones were contracted as servants in the no-slave areas like treasuries and nobles' quarters-- whose owners fear assassination or theft; not that hiring devils were any better. Other private patrons who think they are too important to have slaves work for them will also hire devils.

Luna was a low ranked servant for the royal satanic family. She had lived in the palace as long as she could remember and had started working as soon as she could walk.

She lightly skipped as she quietly strolled down the corridor to her prince's private quarters. Her straw colored hair was tied in the pony tail so it would not get in the way of her work. She looked about the age of fourteen. The small pair of wings grown from her back reflected her rank – Luna suspected that they will enlarge once a devil reaches certain class. Her amber eyes that had still maintained a bit of innocence shone in glee. Luna thanked her good luck again that she was assigned to be the elder prince's maid.

She has a crush on the elder Fuji in her childhood since the first time she laid eyes on him while helping her mother, who was also a servant, with her job. He is handsome, especially since he matured to the golden years. Most divine creatures stop aging when they reached their best teen years. He is the genius son of Lucifer who represents him in underworld affairs as his father had refused to show his face most of the time. He has power – no one has yet to evoke him into his true potential. He is from the royal family that commands the entire underworld and influences the mortal one.

Simply, he comes in the best package in the market.

'_The intelligence of Syuusuke-sama is bit troublesome, although it is one of his charms and he needs it to maintain his position,_' Luna mused as she unlocked the double door to her prince's quarters. Syuusuke has managed to shun all of his suitors for millennia. Most amazing thing is that he managed to do so without making it seem politically harmful to the hopeful upper class families to give them an excuse for a rebellion. Desperate to set a foot in to the regal class, those families have been sending their daughters to the palace in numerous creative ways. The courtiers were commonly all beautiful demons with skills of trickery and art of wooing they have been polishing all their lives. Heck, to Fuji's amusement and Luna's scorn, they have experimented with their sons as well. Though homosexuality was accepted here, it was not common.

She surveyed the room. Everything looks tidy enough. Luna didn't know why she was here. Syuusuke-sama didn't need a maid. He doesn't like others going over his things so he does the tidying himself. She never found any dust anywhere. She sighed. He only kept her because of formalities. She wasn't even allowed into any of the rooms beyond this one. Cleaning isn't difficult and tedious as what mortals think – as longs as you can perform the spells for them. But most nobles think they are too important to perform such spells. All she needs to do is replenish anything that's low and change things once in a while. Old bed sheets always look cleaner than the new ones she puts in for him… except those times. She winced as a memory flashed through her mind.

The prince, although he does shun lasses because of lack of interest, is always on the lookout to try something new; so sometimes one of those desperate whores suddenly might pop up in his bed… _naked_.

_She entered the room to do her duties as usual. She gave a few knocks in politeness. As she surveyed the room, she quickly catches sight of a bulge in the sheets. Her face immediately turned into a frown. She knew the figure in the bed was never the prince; he was an early riser. The room would be usually empty – not that Luna was invading his privacy, she had been specifically instructed to finish her task at that time. 'It's one of those again…' Her eyes quickly went over the picturesque feminine figure curled up in her prince's sheets._

_Hearing the bathroom close with a click, Luna would see the prince drying his hair with a towel, already fully clad._

_"Good morning Luna." He always greets her with that blank smile of his as if nothing has happened._

_"G-good morning Your Highness," Luna would always stutter._

_He smiled kindly to her shy response. Never giving his one night stand a glance, he went past her and saunters out of the room leaving Luna awkwardly with the woman. She would leave the room to come back later – much later on these days – until the tramp leaves and sometimes that can take a while – especially if the bitch is in denial._

That is nothing to be surprised of; this is the netherworld after all. But she couldn't help but have a pang of jealously every time she experiences those kinds of situations, only to brighten up later when she sees the same bitches moping about later when Syuusuke has spurn them. Luckily for Luna's sanity, the prince quickly bore of this activity as well long time ago. Up till now, no devil has managed to get into Syuusuke-sama's bed twice.

Of course being the royal family, Yumiko and Yuuta was also source of target too, but Syuusuke managed to deflect them all (it's too gruesome and mystifying to describe most of his antics). Nevertheless Luna wasn't interested in them. Only Syuusuke. Yuuta-sama is also very attractive too, Luna thought, but he isn't as strong as the elder and he is too childish. His older brother has protected him well. Although he is a bit rebellious, he maintained his innocence and immature views on the cruel realities of the real world. He won't be able to survive in the world of treachery at all on his own. Yes, Syuusuke is her only objective. Plus she doesn't want the prince on her bad side.

If anyone had the sense, they would tell her that she is a bottom class servant, and Syuusuke-sama is the heir to the throne and the current figurehead authority. If no one has yet to succeed, why should she? But Luna is optimistic. She always remembered Cinderella, the fairytale about a poor girl who married the prince her mother use to tell her about before she passed away.

Why can't she be Cinderella? She is young; only a few centuries old. She had the looks, although she admits she cannot compare herself with those hookers. Maybe all the prince needs is someone different. He probably is already bored of the same type of whores chasing after him. Being different, she might entertain him for a while. She prayed that being close to him she would have more of a chase than other devils. She can only hope now…

She hugged the red satin silk sheets of the prince's bed. Syuusuke's smell. Luna inhaled deeply.

Now, to only trick Syuusuke-sama to fall for her… She grinned deviously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji Syuusuke sighed.

It's not that Fuji did not like the 'small' gatherings. He simply had bore of them. Devils from all over the underworld may gather together to socialize. Those activities generally consisted of trading, mingling, gambling, and entertaining themselves.

Usually Fuji would not bother to attend these occasions and prefer to confine himself in his studies if the consul or Eiji didn't manage to drag him somewhere or when the opportunity presents itself, 'playing' with his little brother.

But he is compelled to stay because this party is about _him_. Though Fuji knows it's just a justification to force him to stay. Not many important members are gathered anyway.

He ignored the women trying to grab his attention with whatever technique they can employ. Honestly, how much cleavage can a person stand before even a pervert gets sick of them? He pretended not to see.

'_They are all the same… so boring._' He talked to Eiji to distract himself.

He was bored. He was tired. But most importantly he was bored. And Fuji Syuusuke did not cope well with boredom. Eiji is fun, but there is so much childishness he can stand before he gets tired of it.

He is sick and tired of this hell hole. He didn't ask to be the son of Lucifer. He certainly did not want to carry the responsibility of steering the underworld. If only Yuuta would understand his position, the younger heir may be more open toward him.

He wanted out. He wanted to visit the mortal world again. His advisors had kindly commented that it would be dangerous for the Fuji family to wander outside of their protection. Think of your duties, they say. Fuji had the urge to smack them. Protection by the devils? He is the one who needs to fend the family from them when his underlings get a little daring.

He made up his mind. The next chance he gets, he is venturing to Earth. He always sneaks out when the setting becomes unbearable anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fortune telling was more of a hobby then a duty for Yumiko. Sure, she does make predictions in different mediums for the kingdom. Many had complimented that her predictions are indeed very accurate. Most of her fortune telling is done to the mortal world as little change happens in the divine realms unless the two conflicting sides start to wage a war again. She shuddered slightly as she remembered the holy war that took place when she still had the appearance of a child.

She remembered cradling the baby Syuusuke in her arms as he stared wide eyed at the heavenly battle. Yuuta wasn't even born then. Every time she remembers about the war her eyes would fill up in tears. Their father received a massive injury that was wearing him down until he disappeared last century – just in time for Syuusuke to mature enough to lead the people. The Fuji family was reluctant to announce Lucifer's supposed death as it would cause chaos, revolution, and perhaps give the angels an opportunity to exterminate the demonic race once and for all.

Syuusuke is holding out so well covering for their father. She felt bad for pushing all those responsibilities on him. It's not an issue of heredity. Gender and age didn't matter like the mortal world. Yumiko just did not want to lead the people. Syuusuke was simply the most talented for the position. She wanted to make Yuuta understand that being the eldest son was not an easy business. At least she can do was read his fortunes on his birthdays. Not that it would make a difference anyway.

She entered her workroom. Light sprang as she clapped her hands. Various magical instruments hung from the green painted wall became visible. She took out her special tarot card set from the drawers and began mechanically shuffled her tarot card set. She took the first card from the top. She flipped it over, already fully anticipating something.

She was dumbfounded; her jaded expression instantly torn from her face.

In her hand, she held the twelfth card: the Hanged Man.

She stared at the picture for several minutes before her brain began to process its meanings. The hanged man, she thought, have many meanings like all cards; sacrifice, submission, passivity, suspension, acceptance, renunciation, patience, new perspective, contemplation, inner harmony, conformism, waiting, giving up. But Yumiko instantly knew its message; it is attachment. She never had drawn that card before for her dear brother. Ever.

She drawn a chair and did a full reading, this time paying full attention to her task. Nine cards were drawn randomly from the deck of seventy eight. Three cards were placed in each of three rows faced down. The first row represent the past, the second the present, and the third the future.

Her hands reached out to reveal each of them. She held her breath. The first row representing the past showed the emperor, the fool, and the devil. No surprise there. The emperor and the devil can be taken quite literally. Yumiko looked sadly at the zero card. To Syuusuke, it is the card of wandering. She could feel that the current Syuusuke had no purpose in life.

She quickly moved on to the next row before she drowns herself in grief. The hanged man, there it is again. She looked at the second card silently going over its meaning with a child's curiosity. The third card showed the temperance. Yumiko blinked. Rather than take its meaning of true will or unity, she gazed at the picture of the card; an angel.

With the situation getting clearer, she moved on to the last three cards. The first card made her frown; the tower, warning of oncoming danger. She frowned over the second card. Something big was happening. She was sure of it.

Then Yumiko's frown instantly evaporated into pleasant surprise and joy.

In her hand was the sixth card: the lovers.

Even though there will be conflict, I'm sure everything will be alright, she thought. Yes, it's Syuusuke I'm talking about. '_As long as you are happy Syuusuke…_'

On one of Yumiko's crystal balls, a faded image of an angel is shown. In his arms was a snowy Himalayan cat.

* * *

Lots of background information?

Luna is not very important character wise, but she does get used as a mean for providing background information and also give the perspective of a general hopeful fangirl. (I know, fanfiction readers hate OC but I need her for a few scenes. No, I don't think she's going to take up a scene of this length again.) As much as she accuses Yuuta for being childish, she's pretty unrealistic too. (That's human thinking for you.)

Not all cards are revealed as they contain spoilers.

* * *

I've decided to have only the best of the best (that have some characterization) or useful characters from the manga as arches.

I do not intend to include Mizuki in this fic. I HATE him. Why Fuji lets Yutta attend that St. Rudolph, why he's still alive (I realized that the manga Fuji isn't as sadistic as general fanfic Fuji), and why would fans pair them is beyond me. Okay, fine, it COULD work. It does provide materials for authors to write about but there is no why I can incorporate it into my fic because Syuusuke and Yuuta is at a higher rank. (Mizuki cannot use his manipulation, unless Yuuta is smitten over him which I HIGHLY doubt.)

Tell me what you think. Your opinions are valued (which equals more **reviews**? XDDDD)

Published: 24/12/07


	3. Angelic

Stupid word document is killing me! It's meshing different parts of my fic together! If you find any please tell me!

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**III. Angelic**

_Claannggg!_ Metal clashed against metal. The song of the swords carried out in crescendo and accelerando. The swift movements of the swordsmen graced the scene with beauty too fast for the untrained eyes. Sunrays bounced off of the ever swinging metallic swords. The tempo of the piece increasing to the point where even sound is having difficulty keeping up with its pace.

Yet the artwork seemed to be drowned out by the chanting of the mob around the stadium. Its beauty stained by the surrounding flocks of bodies, the song of the swords drowned by the mantra. A master piece ruined. Such a shame.

"THE WINNER WILL BE ATOBE. THE LOSER WILL BE ECHIZEN. THE WINNER WILL BE ATOBE. THE LOSER WILL BE ECHIZEN." The chant continued, only to be interrupted by the encouragement of fan-angels in the forms of piercing extensive screams on both sides of the party.

Yet the dancers ignored the thundering distraction in the midst of the battle (even though one of them was the cause of it). They concentrated on the other's movement, ready to respond to a slightest action.

"You know Monkey King," Echizen inserted in between exchanges of bouts. "You can almost start another religious cult with this army of yours." He smirked. "I wonder what Yukimura will think about that."

"Jealous of my followers brat?" Atobe made a thrust for Ryoma's middle, only to meet his sword. "You could take up your own subordinates under your wings you know."

"I'd rather not baby-sit, thanks all the same." He ducked a slash Atobe made at his forehead.

Atobe smirked. "Those girls are more than willing to fawn over you if you let them."

"I do not strive for attention like you." As if he'd have _fangirls _as his squadron. He mentally shuddered at the thought. Anyone who does that must be mentally insane or is a flirt, but they still have to be an _insane_ flirt.

"You are the only archangel that doesn't have anybody under you." Atobe made a statement that Ryoma have heard repeatedly. "I've heard you still have yet to take-"

"You're drifting from your concentration," He cut the grey haired man off before he could continue. "If you keep on talking you might lose." Ryoma glared at him. He really did not need to hear what the counsel and fellow angels (and fan-angels) have been insisting him of doing. _Repeatedly_.

"You are still too feeble to be graced with Ore-sama's undivided attention." He jeered.

"Hmm, if you say so." Ryoma snaked his sword around Atobe's effectively flinging it out of his grip. The sword went sailing into the screaming crowd. In a second, he pointed his sword to the man's throat, checkmating his opponent. The crowd shrieked over the grand finale more in a frown than joy.

"Cocky brat," He posed for the crowd as if they had switched roles, his voice barely audible over the shouts of his followers. "Don't let your victory go to your head just because Ore-sama went easy on you." For effect, he brought out his massive golden wings that were previously hidden. His fingers graced over his silver locks out of habit as if to appear attractive. The crowd once again began to chant the archangel's name.

Ryoma brought down his sword and started to leave. "Say it next time when you win Monkey King." He taunted, letting his wingless back face the elder archangel.

"Sure, next time during an official match. Think you can beat me then?"

He only returned a cocky grin and continued to walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: I don't really like this section but oh well; I left it in since I took the time to write it.)

Ryoma exited from a side entrance to avoid any clingy fangirls who will bombard him with compliments. Hopefully he gets left alone until-

An annoying shrilly female voice screamed. "Ryoma-sama!! Over here!" He cringed. Speak of the devil. Didn't anyone notice that he prefer to be left alone?

He inwardly groaned as he turned to face the source of the noise with a blank expression.

A girl with two pigtails waved enthusiastically all the while heading toward the young archangel. Another girl of the same age cowered shyly beside her best friend, blushing for some unknown reason that Ryoma is uninterested in. A trio of low ranked boy angels was following them. To be honest, Ryoma didn't remember any of their names. He was appalled to find that just because they were born on the same year, they thought they had the privilege to approach him everywhere.

Out of only sheer politeness for the shy granddaughter of a council executive had refrained him from glaring at them or do something worse for getting close to his personal bubble of ten feet radius.

Two tall black haired men trailed the approaching loudmouthed gang; Inui Sadaharu-sempai and Momoshiro Takeshi-sempai. He does remember his sempais' names. They were past rivals after all, even though that was before Ryoma had excelled the two. Inui-sempai is still is an annoying rival considering the fact that the data-man can predict much of his moves.

"Inui-sempai and Momochan-sempai told us that you would be here." Kachiro explained and pointed at the two men at the back.

"Probability of exiting through a back entrance, 100 percent." The bespectacled teen added.

"Che," Ryoma was unsurprised.

"I've got more data from your match." Inui stated, taking Ryoma's reply as a compliment. He was still in the middle of writing down data from Ryoma's match on his notebook. His magicked notebook contains endless amounts of data despite looking very thin. It has everything Inui has ever recorded in millennia of his life from data he gathered on his opponents - both angelic and devious - to notes on his infamous concoctions that has managed to knock out every living creature unconscious including himself. Ryoma has a strong urge to burn it. But knowning Inui-sempai, he probably has duplicated copies hidden elsewhere – as well as traps for anyone who tries to steal them.

"Yo Echizen! Nice match!" Momoshiro grinned.

"I didn't know you came to watch as well Momo-sempai."

"Ryoma-sama!! That was a wonderful match you had!" The pig tailed girl, Tomoka, had practically jumped five feet out of sheer excitement.

"Hmmph! Echizen fought a wingless match! In a wingless match, you fight like a mortal; no wings, no magic, ordinary swords only." He mimicked a scholar. "There's no way a brand new archangel would have been able to beat Hyoutei's commander when he has his magic and his powerful legendary ice blade at his disposal!"

"Shut the hell up you! Like Ryoma-sama would lose! You wouldn't have been able to won a wingless battle with the commander's hands tied behind his back!"

"Hmmph! With my two centuries (1) of fencing experience, of course I can win with his hands tied behind his back!"

Ryoma sweat dropped. Boasting in the situation where the opponent has a major disadvantage; no hands in a sword fight. Is that something to be proud about? But Ryoma is pretty sure the Monkey King _can_ win over the loud mouthed unibrow even with that disadvantage and being blindfolded, though it's pointless to voice his opinion. He left the argument alone and turned to leave.

"Wait! Ryoma-sama, will you have lunch with us?" Tomoka called out.

"I got something to do." He promptly refused and left.

"I wonder where Ryoma-sama has been going off to lately." Tomoka murmured thoughtfully after Ryoma was out of sight.

Inui's glasses shone with anticipation of juicy information. "He seemed like he was leaving to do something."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend now?" Momoshiro joked.

"Momochan-sempai!"(2) The younger angels exclaimed.

"Hmm, probability of Echizen having a girlfriend, 0.05 percent."

Tomoka nodded in agreement. "There's no way we wouldn't have found that out if it was true! And he has to be somewhere only archangels can go freely!"

"Tomoka-chan," Katsuo sweatdropped, "How do you know that?"

"Because…" Tomoka trailed off.

"Ii data. So there are Echizen's fan club members in the higher ranked offices as well. They have access to all areas that are not archangel restricted I presume?"

She nodded smugly.

However, Inui was skeptical of this information. "Are you sure, you have an accurate data of this? After all, to be sure of this information, someone really must stalk him for twenty four- seven."

"EEHHH! You are stalking Ryoma-kun?" Kachiro paled.

"All members of the prince's fan club have the responsibility to report all sightings and conversations involving Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka stated proudly. People who heard the exclamation all sweat dropped. 'It sucks to be popular', they all thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey orbs casually stared at the world with the air of the all-knowing eye of Odin--who sees the world from the cold throne in Norse mythology. The depths of the eyes suggest he indeed possesses the Wisdom of the Ages yet no sacrifices of vision were made to gain that ability.

The all knowing grey orbs gazed upon the fluffy, pure white clouds through the glass windows and yet seems to look beyond them at the same time.

The owner of those grey orbs, Yukimura Seiichi, sat in behind the elegantly patterned glass door in a large study. Behind him lingered five angels, each peacefully doing their jobs thing filling up the void of the sizable room. Though they are moments when he wished to be left in peace, he preferred company. And he is really grateful that few of his most trusted comrades are with him that day.

The title of the Archangel goes to only the best of the best among the angels. It didn't matter if the angel was born in line for a title. The only requirement is to be strong in an area of combat and be good enough to defend their own hides when they get singled out in battle.

Three of the five angels; Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Shiraishi Kuranosuke are fierce commanders; each famous for their formidable militias, wealth, and power. Inui Sadaharu and Oishi Shuichiro, who are also present in the room, are not yet at the level of archangel, but they are both very capable men. Inui and Oishi are the strategist and secretary of the nation respectively. The only thing preventing them from filling in the void of the seven positions is their low combat level.

"I heard you lost Atobe." Yukimura calmly remarked, breaking the peaceful silence.

The said man looked up from a book he was reading and frowned. "Shut up, there is no way Ore-sama would have lost to the brat if Ore-sama had been fully paying attention."

He turned around to face him, humor evident in his voice and those grey orbs. "One of the factors of victory is NOT to have your concentration scattered, Atobe."

"The little angel has grown." Oishi nodded with his closed eyes, grinning.

"He wouldn't be happy with your condescending tone." Shiraishi smirked.

Inui picked up the conversation also grinning. "But we do it anyway."

"Speaking of him, I wonder where he's going of late." Yukimura muttered in a tone that sounds as if he already knew the answer to the statement.

"He's on Earth." Tezuka replied bluntly, already knowing Yukimura is aware of it by now anyway. "I received reports that there are daily sightings of him recently on the gateway to the mortal world."

Shiraishi snickered. "To think he protested so hard to NOT go to Earth just a week ago. You've done wonders Tezuka."

Tezuka frowned. He had sent the boy to force him out of his usual isolation. It did result the desire effect of having the boy going off somewhere other than his usual daily routine, but he was uncomfortable not knowing what entrapped the younger into doing so. What had made the boy to make daily travels to Earth? He felt responsible. After all, it was his idea in the first place.

Oishi was surprised by the information. Usually Echizen was known to be sleeping in one of his lands or sighted in the training arenas specially built for archangels. But right now the boy was seeing going to Earth repeatedly. Why wasn't he informed of this? What did Tezuka tell him to do? He swore that he would have a private word with Tezuka once he manages to corner him.

He hoped the boy wasn't doing anything dangerous. Echizen wasn't stupid enough to get himself caught in a mess over the course of few hours would he? He could take care of himself, Oishi reasoned. The boy has to have some common sense in him to stay out of trouble. The title of archangel is not just for decoration after all.

Unless he was challenged. '_Oh God_.' Oishi started to get restless. That boy cannot resist a challenge. He was incredibly dense in some subject areas. Plus that viper tongue of his will surely deepen whatever chasm he managed to fall into – or in some cases dived head first into. He should have known, no matter how reclusive, viper tongued or powerful Echizen was he is still an_ angel_ - a young, still unsullied angel to add to that.

"Oishi, stop pacing. You'll carve your footprint into the carpet if you haven't already." Shiraishi snickered again. "And Tezuka, stop frowning. You look funny."

"Don't waste your brain cells on the brat. He probably had found something interesting to quench his boredom. Maybe he already swore himself to a pretty mortal. The current behavior of his definitely supports my reasoning. If you're not worrying over him, have a bout with Ore-sama to clear your head. Your circling is giving me a migraine."

Tezuka and Oishi are both highly skeptical about Atobe's explanation. Guardian angels were lower rank jobs and demanded daily dedication. Ryoma pledged himself to a mortal? Not possible. That was one of the areas Echizen was incredibly dense in.

"In due time Tezuka," Yukimura returned to the scenery once again smiling his smiles, "In due time."

Tezuka frowned. He knows something – he _always _knows something. Even though Yukimura had given him an assurance of sorts, he did not find it comforting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji bathed in the sunshine. He did not mind the darkness, but it is boring not to have changes once in a while. The sunlight filled his skin with warmth. The sounds of creatures and the rustling of the plants filled his ears. Gentle breeze tugged his hair with a touch of playfulness, unlike the harsh tearing currents of air or the ominous draft pulling one to the depths of the dungeon.

He likes the wind best.

He stood in his place, merely enjoying gift of nature. He never did understand those close-minded devils that seem to reject everything they consider earthly or angelic.

Blue orbs slowly opened to adjust the blinding sunshine too harsh for a devil's night vision. The vibrant green of Mother Nature covered the ground. Fuji likes the change from the usual dark and heavy colors back home.

It's not that he preferred one landscape over the other. He likes this mainly because he can relax there. There are no annoying marriage-minded women and council members chasing him, no one reporting troubles, no trickery or assassination attempts – albeit they could be attempting it on Earth -, and no responsibilities. No one knows him here.

Fuji realizes that he will be scolded again but he didn't care. '_Warning me against angels…_' He snorted, '_I'm more likely going to be killed by my own people before that ever happens._'

A presence tugged on his mind and snapped out of his thought; a presence of an angel. '_Hmm, what's an angel doing way over here?_'

Out of curiosity and boredom, he followed its source. He saw a boy sleeping under a tree with a white Himalayan cat curled beside him.

Fuji smiled, he concluded that the angel was probably sleeping on his job. The boy didn't even try to cover up his presence. He paid no more attention to the angel and wandered off.

He wants to see the ocean again.

* * *

1. I know it's supposed to be 2 years but I figured angels are immortal so I dragged it longer.

2. They seem to call him that way in the anime

My style is weird isn't it T.T it doesn't flow well! sob

**Please Review**

Published: 11/01/2008


	4. Intrigue

From the sound of it, most of the reviewers were surprised by their 'first' meeting. Some hate it, some love it, meh I didn't want to make it 'love at first sight' cliché.

* * *

**Achromatic Colors **

**IV. Intrigue **

Being the granddaughter of a council official and daughter of a marquis had its perks. Her grandmother, Ryuuzaki Sumire, one of the five councils, had asked her to find Ryoma-kun to deliver a message. Normally this kind of duty will never get into her hands as council letters are delivered by special messenger angels. But her grandma probably gave it to her because she had offered if there were anything she can do to help.

Sakuno was delighted. Maybe she could catch Ryoma practicing in the training ground if she was lucky. It didn't matter which type of combat Ryoma-kun trained on, his form looks always so perfect and so _beautiful_. Unlike those power swings brawly macho fighters, Ryoma-kun's sword dances are not only perfect; his moves have the confidence, the boldness, and the elegance of a swan absorbed in its dances. Sakuno giggled and wondered what kind of reaction Ryoma-kun will make once he heard her description.

She doesn't mind finding Ryoma-kun asleep either. Those are the only time he brings down his guard and looks peaceful. Though she dare not stay and simply stare at him as she would like too. She suspected he would sense her even in his sleep – it would be funny if the mighty archangels could be caught vulnerable in their slumber.

But there is a slight problem.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno looked around her in a panicky state. She was lost – _again_. She slumped. She wasn't surprised that she was lost. Her sense of direction is horrible. She had yet to manage direct people to their correct destination. She could easily mix up the next road she needed to take and would be lost in a millisecond in a foreign area she has never been to.

Luck was not on her side. Not only Ryoma-kun was nowhere to be found in any of the usual places, she was lost on the way back.

However at the present moment she was more worried for the whereabouts of Ryoma-kun than of herself. Where is Ryoma-kun? Why wasn't he found in those usual places? Sakuno wondered if Ryoma-kun really did find a girlfriend like Momoshiro-sempai had said.

She knows she likes Ryoma-kun - **_a lot_**. She had first met him several centuries ago when he had saved her from a few of bullies – Sakuno had found that angels are not all virtuous. She had started liking Ryoma-kun when they were both old enough to attend angelic academy with Tomoka-chan and the other boys. Though he no longer had the same classes together after only a year, she still liked him.

But she knows he would never like her. She had to be realistic. Why would he like her in the first place? Though he is antisocial and hard to talk with, he is smart, strong, and attractive. What could Ryoma-kun like about her? Her title isn't as great as Duchess Saori. She isn't a beauty like Lady Kotoha – who unfortunately has shown interest in him. She's dreadfully shy and that would be a problem for trying to gain the attention of a person like Ryoma-kun who is oblivious to anything he is not interested in. Her personal rank is horrible –that is how immortals are judged. Sakuno suspected that she would be sent to Earth if it weren't for her family titles. Her academics are average. She can only perform a few basic spells. She was more likely to cut herself with a sword or with any other weaponry than hit a target.

The only thing she can be proud of herself is her Healing Gift, an ability passed down from her mother. Her ability allows her to cure most ailments and wounds. Sumire, her grandmother has always told her that with the proper training she can become a first ranked healer.

Some angels are lucky enough to have Gifts. And few were lucky enough to possess several. Rare Gifts are treasured by all and are the key to gaining ranks in the angelic world. Out of all the abilities she can possess, she has the Healing… how feminine. The Healing is a very common Gift – but not many have it as intense as Sakuno's. It's not a bad thing. It's just that Ryoma-kun will never be attracted by ability like the Healing.

She sighed dejectedly. How can she ever hope to pair herself with Ryoma-kun?

In the immortal world, angels have two sets of ranks. Family titles, if one has such things, and personal titles. Family titles are nothing more than indicators that say you are related to so and so who has a high personal profile, and that you have more privileges than an average angel because of your connections. They only become truly admirable when they are yours.

Individual profiles are more important. They exhibit an angel's worth. Titles can indicate job, ability, intelligence, and combat skills of an individual. The title of Archangel, one of the seven stars of heaven, is an ultimate sign that indicates the finest achievement and became the personal servant to God.

Alas, usually the one to achieve high personal titles are only the ones with strong family background due to genetic heredity of superior qualities, resources, and increased opportunities. The chances for a commoner to climb the ladder are pretty slim.

Echizen Ryoma is no exception. The youngest archangel of all time had a member of the council for a mother and an archangel for a father. He is the heir to a dukedom with vast number of lands, with riches and powers beyond imagination. What baffles others is the fact that the boy refuses to accept them after his parents had passed away and still rejects it after recently achieving the ultimate title. His cousin Nanako had agreed to take it under management until Ryoma accepts his responsibility.

It couldn't be denied that Ryoma-kun is a prime catch. His pending title to the dukedom is enough for social climbers to be hooked on him. Although he is young, Ryoma is also very good looking. Some even thinks his antisocial personality is very attractive. To make things worse, his newest title has multiplied the number of his hopefuls exponentially.

Unfortunately unlike Earth, though it's an uncommon practice, in the immortal realms age and gender has no account in partnership - which makes the competition for the youngest archangel worse than it already is. Sakuno had once overheard some men saying how Ryoma-kun is_ cute_. That would make sense if he was one of those rare androgynous angels.

She paled at the thought. Ryoma-kun's 'girlfriend' could be anybody. The future looks grim…

Yet somewhere inside her there is hope; a small light that burns away the darkness surrounding her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Syuusuke-sama disappeared off somewhere again!"

"Again?"

"When?"

"Just now!" The first woman exclaimed. "I overheard from a clerk whispering to manservant that he vanished again when he tried to find His Highness to discuss some matters!"

"Have you heard anything about it Luna? You're his maidservant after all!"

"How should I know?" Luna said in a scornful tone. "If I was his prison guard I still wouldn't be able to find him if he's determined to hide!"

"That's true." One of them admitted. "I wonder where he is disappearing off to."

"I hope it's not some woman's place." One of them muttered with a disgruntled voice. And the servants broke into a giggling fit.

The voices faded down the corridors. Few moments passed by and silence once again wrapped around the halls. A door opened with a slow creak, shooing the silence away once more. Out walks the prince himself clad in casual black with none of the usual finery of royalty.

He looked left and right and paused to listen. When he determined that he was alone, he quickly strode down the halls. He frowned. Fuji didn't expect that he would be discovered so soon. It's not like many people know where he went to on these occasions but security will be on the lookout for him none of the less. Usually people won't even find out that he's gone and back. Yet today he's been discovered before he even sneaked out of the castle. How unlucky.

But now he has the joyful opportunity to prove to himself how incompetent the castle and the border's security are. He brightened. This should be interesting.

And those giggling gits… Fuji shook his head. Don't they have anything else to think about?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meow… _

Ryoma slowly stroked her soft fur. His smiled softly at the cat playing with his clothes on his lap.

The sun made him feel warm. He felt drowsy. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree. And he probably would have fallen asleep again if he had not felt a ripple in the air.

He immediately stood up and chased his sleepiness away. He can sense someone coming through. "Here Karupin," Ryoma called her over and held her in his arms. Typically it is dangerous to get both of your hands occupied in an unknown situation where there could be possible dangers but Ryoma wasn't worried. He warily stared at the forming portal in the air several feet away from him.

Two hands came through first, than a mop of brown hair. The man slowly came out from the other side - a teenager. He was clad in simple black turtleneck and pants that are not Roman attire. Rather than sandals, he wore boots.

A devil.

Oh. So that's what they look like.

His presence was sloppily covered. It may be able to fool an Earth angel but certainly not an angel from heaven. But since he appeared from a portal, not even an Earth angel could be fooled unless he or she was incredibly dense.

The devil looked up to meet his eyes for a second. He seems surprised that he found Ryoma standing there in front of him.

"Hello, nice day isn't it?" The man gave him a disarming smile.

Ryoma decided he was not a major threat. Rather than answer him he just sent a glare at him over his shoulder. He didn't care who he was, he just didn't want to be bothered.

Wrong move. It was the worst move Ryoma ever made in his entire life – he just didn't know it yet.

If Ryoma had smiled and made some cute or pious comment on the weather like any angel on Earth would have done – though that sort of deed is almost impossible for the young archangel in the first place - he would have sent Fuji on his way, never bothering to cross his paths again. As of now, Fuji was intrigued. He was surprised that the young angel was reacting differently than what he anticipated.

That move unfortunately decided his fate for the rest of his eternity. Those that know how Fuji behaves when he is intrigued would involuntarily shudder at the reminder. For those who didn't, well the young archangel was about to find out.

* * *

I don't know why, I keep using minor characters to describe the setting and provide background information. (I suppose it's easier to use them?) I swear, Ryoma will not like Sakuno, and Fuji will not like Luna.

I find that my description style disappears when there's person to person interaction. That was mostly the case with chapter 3. Well, most reviewers seem to be fine with it.

I found that some people complained to me that I shouldn't be demanding reviews. I thought about it, but I don't find anything wrong with asking for them. I'm not holding my fic as hostage (when it's mine in the first place), I simply think it's nice to have that many. In any case, Authors spend lot of time writing them so readers should show some appreciation right? XD

Published: 29/01/08


	5. Leave me alone!

If you noticed the abilities the immortals got, Gift and Sight, the idea belongs to the wonderful writer Tamora Pierce!

* * *

**Achromatic Colors **

**V. "Leave me alone!" **

(PS This is a flashback)

Fuji walked through the crowded gates, mingling among the flow of the crowds. His sharp eyes scanned the surroundings. He didn't see anyone he'd recognize nor sense anyone he needs to watch out for.

He hid his presence sloppily on purpose so he doesn't stand out in a crowd. It's amazing how people ignore you when they know where you are: nobody looks twice at a poorly covered devil. They think you're not worthy of their attention if you can't even cover your presence properly. Those devils never thought that some might do it deliberately just so they would be ignored.

But that's okay since that way he doesn't even have to mangle his appearance. All he did was covered himself in a travel cape over his plain but elegant and certainly not commoner quality clothing. He could have made the disguise better if he wanted to but Fuji saw no need to put up with uncomfortable costumes. He didn't even bother put an illusion over himself. Devils were naturally lazy and selfish creatures after all. All he has to watch out for is those higher ranked ones who actually pay attention.

His Sight helped immensely. Sight is a special ability that affects the eyes and they are commonly treasured as lie detectors. Like the Gifts, Sights have different intensities and properties. Fuji's line of sight is the most intense of all. Not only could he instantly tell when someone is lying, he could see their backgrounds and their motives. His Sight also gave him a sharp vision that could make Gods jealous. One of the side effects is that he could see magical workings and tell them apart. The effect is very useful on Earth where magic is rare, but here in the immortal realm, it nearly blinds him – that is part of the reason why he likes Earth so much and closes his eyes most of the time. One major disadvantage of the ability is that those with strong Gifts are protected from the Sight. Not only that, a strong Gift could potentially notice the Sight scanning them – even the Sight at Fuji's level.

His sister, Yumiko's Sight is even more special. She can sometimes see the future. Yuuta on the other hand does not have such ability; he was blessed with the Gift. Syuusuke thought it was better that Yuuta possessed the Gift instead. He would be spared from the ugliness of the underworld.

He was just about to pass one of the gates but a guard stopped him.

"Hold it." He commanded.

Fuji froze. His Sight quickly scanned him. No, the guard didn't notice who he was. Good.

The guard walked over to him slowly. "May I see your identification?" He said in a bored voice.

"Of course," He said quietly and gave the man the papers. It's good thing that he knows how to forge them.

"Hmph," He scoffed at his ID, "you may pass." The guard went back to his post to talk to his partner. He didn't even bother to look at his face! No doubt he stopped Fuji just so he could say to his superiors that he did his job. Nor did he even bother to test it if it was real. Lazy bums. Not that they could realize that it is a fake, Fuji himself had made it in secret.

He managed to walk pass the last gate without any other incident. Fuji almost laughed. God, they are sloppy. He didn't mind though. He could sneak around easier this way.

He had to admit, this slackness are detrimental to security. Oh well, if an assassination event happened again, he could protect himself. He wasn't worried much. What's the point of living on the edge of your nerves everyday anyway?

He quietly separated from the crowds and walked down a narrow road into The Impossible Maze – impossible for anyone to escape unless one had noble's blood running through their veins or a permit with a noble's fingerprint in blood. There are no guards standing there. The court decided not to waste guards there since the only ones who will enter the maze are mentally insane or those who know what they are doing.

He quickly ducked into the small entrance nearly hidden in the mass of foliage unnoticed by anyone else. The portals are hidden in there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Golden eyes stared into his sapphire eyes.

Oh dear. To Fuji's surprise, the angel he had found sleeping last time was staring at him. He wasn't expecting anyone on the other side. And not only could the angel probably feel his sloppily covered up presence, he is _staring_ at Fuji appearing from the portal. He mentally sighed. He should have scanned the other side first before diving into the portal head first. When did he ever become this careless? Probably since he was never caught in the other gazillion times he tried to slip into this world. But the damage is done. He could never get away with the identity of a human now.

However, the angel does look dense - he is staring at him blankly with a cat in his arms. Fuji had a slight urge to pinch his cheeks. Sheesh, an unidentified person just came out through a portal, at least get a weapon in hand or something. Yet the boy was staring at him with a cat to occupy both of his arms. He didn't even cover up that presence Fuji had previously sensed when he found him asleep. He's standing in front of a devil, letting the demon know he's an angel, yet doing nothing. Fuji couldn't believe how dimwitted Earth immortals are.

Maybe Fuji can make him believe that he is a mortal after all – albeit one with supernatural powers. That would be fun. Perhaps he can even convince the angel that Fuji is an angel too. He DOES look incredibly thick.

He even contemplated on erasing the angel's memories. Memory charms are simply enough, but he didn't want the risk of some higher rank angel to find that memory charm _had_ been performed on the boy. They'll get suspicious. He doesn't want the angelic side on alert because of this. He'll never be able to visit this spot peacefully again. Worst case scenario, his identity might even be discovered.

Either way, since he just randomly appeared right in front of him out of nowhere he felt obliged to at least say something - since the boy doesn't look like he is going to – and leave him alone. Fuji doesn't like to deal with idiots anymore than he has to. He'll excuse himself as an unthreatening person – perhaps an outer space creature? - And be on his way.

He gave the angel a disarming smile. "Hello, nice day isn't it?"

Being the genius he is, and with the skill of an experienced diplomat, his mind had already formulated several possible responses and scenarios that could occur in an instant. Would the angel still not know what he is? Perhaps he would say some pious comment or act really cute. Or would he wake up from his daze and warn him to keep his hands off God's creations and go back to hell?

Instead of doing anything Fuji had predicted, the angel just turned his back on him and glared over his shoulder. Then he immediately started to walk away.

Fuji was shocked. It took a few moments for him to recover and by then Ryoma had covered a few feet of distance. '_Saa… that was unexpected._' Fuji stared after him.

He was quite experienced with glares although they were generally directed at the back of his head. He had also often been on the receiving end of a glare of his younger brother. No, it was not the glare that shocked him. He fully expected a glare from an angel who just recognized a devil. It's the combination of a glare _and_ walking away that surprised him. Which angel in the right mind would find a devil, glare at them, and then walk away?

He was curious. He decided that he could kill some time. Plus, he had never heard of antisocial Earth angels before. This could be quite interesting.

He caught up to the angel. "It's quite rude to ignore someone who is trying to be sociable." He injected.

The angel actually gave him a revolted look, apparently annoyed that Fuji had still decided to pester him. He tried to further ignore him and continued to walk away.

Syuusuke almost grinned. Usually _he_ was the one doing the ignoring. He typically had to ignore quite hard until other people, especially those that wanted something from him, to get the message. Now he is playing reverse roles. This is the first time that someone looked at him as if he was _a pile of sickening goo_. For some odd reason he was quite happy seeing this new kind of expression from people.

"Have you been here often?" He attempted to start a conversation.

Fuji got no response. He wasn't expecting any.

"It's nice here isn't it? I must say, the views of the mortal realm are spectacular."

Still no response.

"…Do you have trees in heaven?"

Fuji internally frowned though he kept his trademark smile on the surface. This is starting to get annoying. The angel was acting as if he hadn't heard a word.

"Saa… It would be kind for you to respond – even non-verbally would be nice. I feel kind of silly talking to myself here. At least give me an indication of some kind that you have heard me? At this point even a glare would be nice. Or are you hearing impaired? I've never heard of a deaf angel before but I suppose anything is possible though I think that simply walking away is not a very good signal that you're deaf. But assuming you are deaf, I reason that you didn't hear anything I was saying up till this point. Should I try to shout into your ear?"

By now, Fuji was nearly laughing. Oh God, he was talking like Shinji! Fuji never had a person who didn't respond to him – even Yuuta doesn't try to ignore him to this degree. He found it amusing to discover that he talks this way when no one responds to him - except the boy still isn't reacting to him. Engaging conversation didn't work. Rambling didn't work. He had to change tactics.

He decided to try to annoy the angel by simply following him around instead.

After a few minutes of straight walking the angel finally stopped, sighed, and turned around in that order. Fuji was amused at the sequence of events.

He glared. "_What?_" It's amazing how the young angel can collect all that venom into one word. Too bad it didn't work on the prince. In fact, it had the reverse effect.

Fuji was delighted. He made him talk!

Ryoma was furious! What the devil did he want with him? He was doing the devil a favor by ignoring him!

"Oh just trying to strike a friendly conversation."

"Do you realize that I am the enemy?"

"So?"

"I'll report you." He threatened emptily. He won't actually go and report him. That would be the same as telling the other angels were he sneaked off to nowadays. Plus, he saw no need to waste his energy on reporting some insignificant devil.

Fuji's eyes widened slightly. His Sight detected the angel _lying_. Why would he not report a sighting of a devil? Did he not want to report Fuji? Or was he too lazy to seek out an official to report to? He found that as a plausible answer. He DID catch the angel sleeping on the job. "I dare you." He teased.

Ryoma glared. "Go. Away." He finally raised his voice slightly.

Instead of intimidating the devil, he amused him. "Why should I?"

"Because I may get violent." He growled.

The older teen burst out laughing.

He narrowed his eyes. By the reaction, the devil was definitely confidant of his own combat abilities. But he didn't know Ryoma is an archangel. The archangel had an itch to fulfill his threat, but decided against it. That would immediately reveal that he is not a mere Earth angel. Even worse, if he ended the stalemate from that Holy battle because of a little thing like this Tezuka would try to kill him. Yukimura might actually kill him for that offense. He shuddered, he did not want _that_.

Instead, he tried to reason. "Do you not understand that some people do not want to be pestered?" If he wasn't so irritated Ryoma would have laughed. Tezuka should be proud. He was trying to _reason_.

"Certainly, and I also know that some people like myself enjoy pestering those kinds of people."

Ryoma gave him an exasperated look. That sharp tongued, shameless bastard… Oh how he wish he can just blast him back to hell. Only for the sake of his identity and Yukimura's anger stopped him from doing just that.

"Can't you leave me alone?" The angel groaned.

Fuji nearly glowed. Oh my! His voice even had a hair's breath of pleading tone to it. "Nope." He replied shortly.

The angel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'_This is fun,_' Fuji thought.

* * *

Published: 04/02/08

Updated:


	6. The Liars

I'd like to dedicate this post to **Fuji Syuusuke**! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It's a leap year this year!

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**VI. The Liars**

"We just went a full circle." Fuji noted that this was the exact spot he had found the angel the very first time.

"Then leave," The said angel laid down against a tree. "I happen to like this spot."

He was a bit miffed by the boy's choice of action. "You are going to sleep with me around?" He questioned.

Fuji was expecting the boy to glare or actually get physically violent as he had hinted - he certainly looked the impulsive type. Instead, he grinned at him mischievously for the first time. Fuji was definitely surprised; he never knew angels could grin like that. He shouldn't try to speculate other's actions without adequate information, but he was sure he knew Earth angels well enough to stereotype. This one could be an exception. Unless-

Unless he wasn't an Earth angel? But that was very unlikely. They don't idle about and do nothing. It is known that a pass to the mortal world is tremendously difficult to obtain in the angelic world save for when they had a purpose being there.

"You're going to do something?" Ryoma grinned.

"Saa, you never know." Fuji grinned back.

He rolled his eyes and promptly curled himself on the grass facing his back toward Fuji. The cat mewed in protest at the sudden movement but then burrowed into her master for warmth.

If the angel thinks he can push Fuji away just by ignoring him, he is dearly mistaken. '_I accept your challenge._' He declared.

But first, he wanted to test his hunch.

He waited thirty minutes until he was sure the angel was in a state of deep sleep. Fuji then picked up a fallen leaf and rubbed it lightly between his fingers. He let the leaf go on top of the boy and let it sway down toward the sleeping figure. All his concentration was on the leaf.

When the leaf was just about to touch the sleeping boy's cheeks, it was suddenly deflected. His gaze had gone wary. '_He is strong._' Fuji mused. To put a barrier so close against his body requires skills. And it requires even greater skill to detect such a faint trace of his aura on the leaf. For the millisecond that Fuji was able to see, he could tell that the angel's contact activation barrier is perfect. Not a centimeter of blockade was constructed than necessary.

Next, his eyes tried to scan the boy using his Sight, but his magic slid against a glass wall like substance. He stopped. He dare not push any further by using the full extent of his power in case the boy wakes up.

But there was one problem, his presence was the low intensity of those Earth angels. That could mean one thing; his presence _is_ covered up. Fuji slapped his own forehead lightly. How could he get tricked this easily? He is sure the angel's presence is much stronger than this – it was just toned down and all his abilities were hidden.

No Earth angel would be able to put up a barrier for protection. No weak angel would be able to construct a prefect barrier and especially not during their sleep. And certainly no ordinary angel could deflect the Sight so easily – even those in heaven. He must be here for a purpose but… for what? Is he a spy? Have the angelic side decided to move before they do? Were they finally going for the extermination they had pledged millennia back? He was extremely lucky to find him before he does any harm.

He sat down next to the angel and made himself comfortable. He would just have to stick around to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma rubbed his eyes. The sky had a slight orange tint to it. It was almost sunset. He gave a good stretch.

Just as he found his cat was not by his side and his eyes glanced around, he caught the figure in the corner of his vision. He came into contact with sapphire. The devil was eyeing him. He was a bit irked by this. For a fleeting second, he felt alarmed but his self-confidence ignored it. If he thinks Ryoma was entertaining to watch, he'll teach a thing or two to him.

"You're still here?" He demanded.

Ryoma saw he had a book in one of his hand. '_Meow_' Ryoma's eyes traced its source. He gasped. Karupin was playing on his lap. He was _petting_ his Karupin.

"What did you do to my cat?" He accused. Karupin upon hearing her master's voice directed at her, happily leaped out of the devil's lap and into Ryoma's receiving arms. She purred contently into his chest.

The devil closed the book and tucked it into his jacket – when did he summon a book and a jacket? He must be quite good to summon without Ryoma reacting to it in his sleep, but then again, he is a deep sleeper. "My dearest angel, your tactic is so simple and blunt that I just had to prove the incompetence of it." He reached over and patted Karupin lightly. "As for your cat, she's quite friendly ne?"

He scowled and pulled his cat away from the devil. '_Traitor,_' Ryoma eyed her. Karupin yowled back affectionately.

Karupin is very sociable – a bit too sociable just like the time she approached Ryoma devoid of reservation. She doesn't understand that some things just aren't safe to approach. He was a bit worried. He would teach Karupin not to get friendly with strangers that before the week ends but right now he had a more important matter at hand.

'_How can I make him leave?_' He needed to go back. He cannot let the devil see him open a portal. He didn't have a curfew or time limit for his wanderings but the other angels may start to panic if he was missing for too long. He sulked for several minutes.

He needs to go back soon, but he can't use violence to prove his point. Devils were immune to verbal insults so that option is out. Threatening didn't work. Waiting him out definitely didn't work. If he tries to leave him, there is no doubt that the devil will start to tail him. Ryoma had absolute confidence that he will have no trouble shaking him off but if the devil was a good stalker, he will positively get suspicious of Ryoma's abilities.

Would lying work? Something inside him told him it wouldn't. It didn't matter, Ryoma decided, he will try to anyway.

"Leave." He commanded.

Fuji smiled. "Ya-da," Is that the best the angel can come up with after he contemplated for the situation for a whole minute? He was not impressed.

"Why are you still here anyway?" He inquired.

"I'm bored."

He twitched. "Then go find something more entertaining."

"I think you are very entertaining." He could see the angle bristle. '_Oh, you're definitely entertaining to watch._' He grinned. "Have you met a devil before?"

"_No._" he growled.

"Them you'll know that we devils are very relentless once we find a likable target."

"Really," He raised his eyebrows. He was rather skeptical about that. "I heard that they flee rather quickly in face of danger."

"We judge when it is beneficial to let go something for better interests," He paused. "Well… at least I do."

That was understandable and somewhat admirable. Ryoma was often scolded by other angels for not knowing when to back off. "Then you better leave soon, there are other angels are coming to meet me." He lied.

Fuji smiled. "Really? I'll gladly meet them."

Ryoma sighed. It didn't work; he knew it wouldn't. He opened his mouth to lie more but something within him made it die in his throat. He has no choice; he would have to come to a compromise. "Leave me alone for today." He muttered grudgingly.

"Just for today? Why?" His tone was elated with triumph.

"Please." He gritted the word through his teeth. Ryoma wanted to hit himself. He sounded like he was almost begging.

"What are you going to do that you need to be away from me so desperately?" The angel is getting distressed. Was he late for his 'mission'? Fuji could tell that the angel was not use to losing or pleading. From the venom poured from every word the angel now uttered, he asked himself if he would have back down if he wasn't a Fuji. Maybe. The angel is strong, but Fuji is the tensai heir.

"It's none of your business." Ryoma scowled.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you go. That response is not good enough."

He furrowed his brows. Back home he would never be defied directly like this. It wasn't that challenge that annoyed him. He usually welcomes challenges with open arms provided that the opponent was worthwhile. It was the fact that he can't confront back in this circumstances. "…I'm just going home."

"Hmm… I'll take your word for it." It was true. His Sight is his verification. It made sense if the angel didn't want to reveal an entrance to a devil. But this still doesn't explain why he was here in the first place. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"To see my cat," He looked up. The devil is sharp. Is he doubting his identity already?

Fuji was not satisfied with that response. That could be only one of his purposes. He shouldn't prod any further or he'll seem fishy. However he wasn't going to let this golden opportunity slip away. He might as well weasel something out of him. "I'll leave you alone _for today_," he stressed those words. "But in exchange, may I have a name?"

The angel frowned. He obviously didn't want to give up any personal information. "It's impolite to ask for someone's name without giving yours first."

"You're right. Please excuse my rudeness, my name is Raphael." Fuji plastered his trademark smile.

"…Michael." He muttered and petted the cat.

He frowned. '_Liar._' Not only he had found an antisocial angel, he found a lying one.

Ryoma didn't miss the slight frown that flashed across Raphael's face for a fraction of a second. Why did he frown? What significance did the name Michael had to him? He just randomly picked a name that popped up. He had already felt inside of him earlier that lying to him wouldn't work. He somehow did not like lying to the devil. Ryoma suddenly gasped. Everything clicked together. "You have the Sight!" He exclaimed. "You knew I was lying the whole time!"

Fuji was slightly shaken by the sudden outburst, but he maintained his outside appearance. Never had anyone guessed his special ability precisely in such a short time. If his speculation was correct, this boy had someone around him who is a Sight user to make such immediate guess. "Saa, Sight? You're giving me more creditability than I deserve. I have a lie detector." He did have the device with him just in case someone demanded how he detected their lies.

"A lie detector?" Ryoma quirked his head slightly. He mentally hit his own head. How could he ignore that possibility? That would explain his uneasiness to lie to this man. His Gift sensed it. Lie detectors are much more widespread than Sight. But Ryoma is an archangel, and elites are surrounded by elites. He had too many people with Sight lingering around him.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded. The tension in his mind relaxed. Looks like the angel bought it.

"If you have lie detectors in your possession, pray tell me your class that allowed you to purchase such tool."

"Not really, lie detectors are a common device in my world. Perhaps not so much in yours?"

"Not so much." Ryoma agreed. "You should have been expecting my real name when you lied about yours."

Fuji was surprised. The only outright falsehood he had told so far was his name. "If you demanded my rank due to my ownership of a lie detector, then may I know yours to possess one as well? Or do you have the Sight?" He questioned back. It was unlikely that the angel could have it. Since powerful Sight could always detect its lesser version, he doubted this angel could possess one more powerful than the royal family's.

"I don't have a lie detector with me." He quickly replied.

It wasn't a lie although Fuji didn't miss the phrase 'with me'. "Then how did you know I lied about my name?"

"I didn't." He smirked. "I guessed."

He was pleasantly surprised. The cocky angel had more brain cells than Fuji first gave credit. "Then may I know your real name please?"

"Why should I give it to someone who lied about their own name in the first place?"

"Saa, technically it is not a lie if the name was actually in use. Raphael happens to be one of the names I use, though it is not my true name."

"Hmm, then as long as the name is used it is not considered a lie isn't it?"

Fuji was grinning. "That is correct."

"Then-" Ryoma gave a thoughtful expression, and then he smirked, "call me Prince."

Fuji almost gaped but he beamed instead. "Tensai." He countered.

The angel raised his eyebrows. "Tensai? Really? What makes people call you that?"

"It means that I'm very exceptional." He grinned.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are." The remark was dripped in sarcasm. Fuji ignored it.

"So what makes a sweet angel to become a compulsive liar?"

"If you think every angel is sweet, you have something seriously wrong with your head."

"But I think you are sweet." He teased.

He huffed. "I don't know if I should feel insulted."

Fuji laughed genuinely for the second time in ages. The first time was just earlier that day when the angel had physically threatened him directly. Though now that he somewhat knew the boy's capacities and must take the threat to some extent seriously, he couldn't help but think it was cute. The second was even more unexpected. He thought that the angel would scowl at him for trying to sweet talk him. He lightened the mood with a simple but unanticipated joke. "You didn't answer my question." He said after he calmed down.

"No reason," he shrugged. He just doesn't like giving out real personal information that's all. Even if he did it wouldn't matter since no one aside from heaven knows who he is. "So what makes _you_ to become a compulsive liar?" He questioned back. A smirk played on his lips.

"I'm not." He grinned. "I'm a _pathological_ liar. There is a difference."

"Oh?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows.

"I believe the dictionary definition for compulsive liar is someone who lies out of habit. Lying is their normal and reflexive way of responding to questions. Compulsive liars bend the truth about everything on both large and small scale and telling the truth is very awkward and uncomfortable. A pathological liar on the other hand," Fuji pointed to himself, "is usually defined as someone who lies incessantly to get their way - like me."

Ryoma eyed Karupin. "A pathological liar is also often goal-oriented and has little regard or respect for the rights and feelings of others. They often come across as being manipulative, cunning and self-centered." He looked up. "I noticed that you fit in all those categories. And since pathological lying is often viewed as coping mechanism developed in early childhood and it is often associated with some other type of mental health disorder, it makes me want to question the sanity of the devils in the underworld."

"Thanks for the compliment." Fuji whistled, "So you do know your stuff. That was the most amount of words you've said since we met by the way. It's quite an improvement for one day's work."

"Perhaps," Ryoma was a tad amazed himself. He doesn't remember the last time he said so many words at once. Tezuka should be proud if he knew about this. He even joked earlier to counter the devil's sweet talk. "What makes you a pathological liar?"

"I was trying to get your name. Technically it's a purpose."

He wasn't too convinced on that. "How do you know _I'm_ not a pathological liar?"

"Hmm you could be. But the whole point of that exercise was to get us to have a civil conversation. It wasn't so hard was it?"

The angel fixed him with an angry stare but said nothing. Fuji noted that the fierceness had diminished compared to earlier.

"My name is Syuusuke, please to meet you." Fuji was amused that he gave the angel his real name even though he now knew that the boy couldn't tell lies. It didn't matter. No one in the angelic realm heard of the heirs' names.

The angel nodded. "Hi."

"And your name would be-" The angel isn't going to give it to him, he knew it.

The angel smirked again. "Just because you told me your name doesn't mean I'm obligated to tell mine."

Syuusuke grinned. "Then my dear prince, would you care to join me for a walk on our next meeting?"

"No. I'd rather not. I thought you were going to leave me alone now."

"You didn't give me a name."

"If the name is in use, it was fine. You said so yourself. Are you going to leave me alone now?"

Fuji grinned. "Yes, I suppose I did promise."

"Yes, devil promised." He grinned back.

Fuji looked at the sky. The sun was already disappearing into the depths of the forest. His council was probably going to skin him for disappearing so long, but he was more troubled for Yumiko and Yuuta. He needed to go home soon as well; to stop making his family worried too much. "I'll see you tomorrow noon?" He asked playfully.

Ryoma watched the sunset through the vegetation. The Himalayan cat mewed into the angel's arms. "No you won't." He said with a slight frown on his face.

* * *

Phew… I made it! (at least on my time zone) Sorry Fuji, no vacation for you after all.

**_That was THE GREATEST review count EVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU!!_**

**And I hope you can keep it up!! **(Just clicky that little button on the bottom, yes you know you want to because stories aren't going to update by itself XD)

I want to thank all of those who liked this story enough to give me **just over 100 alerts** (story and author)!! Thank you to those people too but just remember to clicky that little button on the bottom ne:D

Published: 29/02/08 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI!**

Revised: 03/06/08


	7. Misconception

**Please give a round of applause for Ms. Sakura Moon! My awesome editor!**

She went over all my chapters including the new ones. Now thanks to her, there will be fewer mistakes to be stumbled over. She also forced me to reread Achromatic Colors XD. Thanks to her, I finished ch 7. (She also added several details, so please give her a round of applause!)

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**VII. Misconception**

It was morning. The sun was shining magnificently as always. Different species of birds in heaven sang their morning sonnets as they fluttered across the sky. The leaves rustled while their roots thrust deep into the snow-white fluffy clouds. Streams of water tickled against the cloud-made riverbank.

Sakuno ran through the peaceful scenery; her breath slightly hitched, and her two pigtails flopped behind her. The letter her grandmother had bid her to deliver was still somewhere deep in her bag. A rushing flow of guilt gushed through her; an entire day had passed by and she had not already delivered the message. Good thing her grandmother told her it wasn't needed to be delivered in a hurry. But, what if she couldn't find Ryoma-kun again? Oh how she wished she had the Sight instead of the Healing. That way she would never ever be lost ever again; and she will be able to find people so much easier.

The land she was running across belonged to Ryoma-kun. Technically, she was not allowed on this land because Ryoma-kun had never given her permission to. However, according to the boy's fan club data, the probability of him sleeping in his woods under the land's largest tree – his favorite spot – is the highest at this time of the day. Sometimes it pays to have an honorary member of the Prince's Fan Club as a best friend. Originally, Tomoka-chan was going to come with her too, but her parents forced her to take care of her two younger twin baby brothers. Deep inside her soul, Sakuno felt as if she was cheating on her friend.

Just as Sakuno was suspecting she was lost again, she spotted Ryoma sound asleep underneath the usual tree. Happiness and a sense of accomplishment filled her mind, body, and soul. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and took the envelope out of her bag.

Slowly she went closer and watched him for a few minutes, cautious in her movements so that he does not wake up. '_He looked so peaceful,_' she sighed, hands tightening around the envelope. She snapped out of her daze and clutched the envelope tightly to her chest. Sakuno hesitated. Her heart fluttered slightly out of nervousness. Cautiously, she extended her free hand to shake him awake.

"…Karupin," The boy muttered abruptly. There was a lovingly tone when he said that name.

Sakuno's hand froze. Everything stopped. The bird's songs, the clouds, the river…everything. Her heart sank. She quickly jumped to her feet and gasped in horror. The rumors were true! Ryoma-kun has a sweetheart! Large droplets of tears began swarming out of her eyes. She quickly covered her mouth to muffle the uncontrollable sobs. She fled, sobbing, running, and forgetting all about the important letter still clutched tightly her hand… in the complete opposite direction of the exit.

Ryoma shifted to the side. Not knowing a thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

A short haired brunet was seen pacing around the prince's private quarters. Amber colored eyes scanned for signs of the First Prince. He is the second prince, second in line to the throne (officially third after Yumiko, since Lucifer's death has not been made public), Fuji Yuuta.

He came back from training in the Impossible Maze. Although he does not possess the Sight like his siblings – or share their eye color -, he has no problem navigating the maze because of his bloodline. Because of the maze's many strenuous monsters, it was a perfect place to train—that is the only reason why he was there in the first place. The scar on his right forehead signifies the victory over a giant Cyclopes in one of his most perilous battles. He refused to let the scar be healed. For many years, he has trained there in hopes that one day he may become victorious over his brother, and to be finally acknowledged as an individual by the people of the realm.

Yuuta came back to challenge his brother on a duel and to ask Syuusuke to battle him seriously this time. Instead, he found the castle in a frenzy, searching for his brother – again. He sighed and decided to wait for Syuusuke in front of his chambers. But that was at least seven hours ago and Yuuta's patience is running thin.

Just as he was about to leave and try to find Syuusuke another day, Yuuta's sharp ears heard his brother's soft footsteps approaching.

Yuuta braced himself for his aniki's overly loving embrace and greeting, but it never came. Odd. Usually Syuusuke would have been able to sense him way before he even notices and loves to surprise him when he least expects it.

His demon eyes were able to see his brother strolling closer, despite the long distance and the little light available. Syuusuke had the usual eerie smile, in Yuuta's opinion, plastered on his face. But there was something a bit different about him. He seemed a bit more… cheerful. More so then he had ever seen since a long time ago. Syuusuke appears not to notice him yet- and that was the strangest thing of all.

"Ni-san, where were you today?" A slightly tone of anxiety showed in his voce as he yelled to Syuusuke across the long hallway. "Is everything alright?"

"Ahh! Yuuta!" Syuusuke opened his eyes in surprise. He was right, his brother didn't notice him. And the glowing sapphire eyes are freaking him out – he'll never get use to those even if he is his aniki. "I'm glad you're back with us again!" Syuusuke managed to embrace his brother in less than a second.

"Arck, Aniki! Let go!" Yuuta yelled in alarm. He mentally hit himself for underestimating his brother's speed. He could already declare himself the loser at this point, but his attention wasn't on that.

There was something... slightly off about Ni-san. He seemed a slight bit livelier than usual. It's not something anyone can know by just looking at him due to his secretive nature, but once people get to know him, they can _sort of_ sense the difference.

Yuuta doesn't want to admit it, but he really cares about his brother. At the bottom of his heart, he knows that his brother is much stronger than he is.

He pitied whatever caught his brother's interest. From his own experience with his brother, he knows they will need it. But before that…

"Aniki… will you please let me breathe now?"

_/Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four of the realm's greatest angels could be seen talking amongst themselves outside the practice courts. Actually, only three of them did the talking, since the only archangel there, Tezuka, was a man of few words.

"Where do you think Echizen's been off to do?" Oishi muttered worriedly. His brows furrowed together as he began to think of different scenarios of what could happen to the youngest archangel, each one getting worse.

"He's off to Earth every day. We know that much." Momoshiro replied. Though he has yet to gain the opportunity to enter Yukimura's study, there is no doubt that Momoshiro is among the best.

"If Yukimura is not commanding us to do anything about it, then I speculate that we can leave him alone." Inui said.

Their talks were interrupted by the sound of sobs. They noticed Ryuuzaki's granddaughter was crying and Tomoka was trying to comfort her best friend.

Worried that something must be wrong, they approached the duo. "Osakada-san, what happened?" Oishi asked. His mother hen mode now turned on all the way. He squatted down so he could look at the girls on the same eye level.

"Umm, I just met her here you see," Tomoka replied nervously, hands still rubbing Sakuno's back in hopes to relieve some stress off her. "I haven't managed to get anything out of her yet."

The sobs ceased a little bit. "I-I went to deliver a message to Ryoma-kun…," Sakuno gathered enough courage to mutter in between sobs. She tried to stop weeping in the presence of the great angels. "It was from my grandmother."

"And what happened?" Momoshiro asked kindly.

"Ryoma-kun… he was asleep w-when I found him."

"Go on."

"H-he mumbled something in his sleep…," Everyone nodded encouragingly. This could shine some light to the mystery. "He said…," she paused again to let out a sob, building more suspense. "…Karupin."

Silence engulfed the group for several minutes only to be broken by Sakuno's occasional sobs.

Oishi finally broke the silence, confusion written all over his face. "…And?"

"What's wrong with that?" Momoshiro added, scratching his head. He honestly don't see the significance of this 'Karupin'.

Inui spoke up. "I see, so Echizen has a girlfriend." His glasses tinted at the new revelation.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Tomoka, Momoshiro, and Oishi yelled.

"Not possible! Not Ryoma-sama!" Tomaka wailed. She was about to start crying herself.

"Well, from Ryuuzaki-san's reaction, I would presume this 'Karupin' is the name of Echizen's girlfriend." Inui quickly added. "But if the name is all she heard, then it could signify anything from a place, a person, an animal." Everyone stared at Inui in awe. "But of course, if he mumbles it in his sleep, than it must have some personal significance to him."

"So could this 'Karupin' might be Echizen's girlfriend?" Momoshiro inquired.

"There is still a low possibility." Inui noted, hands twitching to grab his notebook and to write this 'newfound' data down.

"Momoshiro," Tezuka finally spoke up in a commanding voice.

"Hai!" He instantly straightened. Tezuka is his boss after all. Momoshiro, despite not looking it, is one of the majors in Team Seishun.

Tezuka massaged his forehead. "As much as I hate to say this, tail Echizen the next time he goes to Earth."

"Tezuka, that's-" Oishi started to complain, but the archangel cut him off with his piercing gaze.

"Oishi, it's better if we know what Echizen is caught up on. If it's something dangerous, we need to stop him before it is too late."

"Why me?" Momoshiro interrupted.

"You are rather close to Echizen. If he manages to find you, you might come up with some sort of an excuse." Inui answered instead. "Plus, you are a Sight user are you not? Your Sight is best used for tracking. In fact, you specialize in recon."

"R-right" He blushed. He hadn't done a proper investigation ever since he took the position as a major – and that was at least two centuries ago. To his dismay, he has been stuck behind a desk doing measly tasks for so long that he almost forgot his field. He blames the peaceful times.

"Report to my office tomorrow. I expect results." Tezuka commanded.

"Yes sir!" Momoshiro replied. That was a direct order from his commander. No one disobeys an archangel whether or not they are their superiors – except… well, call him ageist but Momoshiro usually make Echizen an exception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already past noon when Ryoma sleepily rubbed his eyes. He stifled a yawn as he dragged himself off the clouds. Today was the supposed 'meeting' with the what's-his-name creepy smiling devil but there is no way he is going. He stifled another yawn.

The only thing he regrets about today is not seeing Karupin. She may be worried about him. She should be fine – she was a wild cat after all.

But this could be an opportunity to get some much needed training down. Ryoma's been neglecting his work out ever since he took ownership of the cat. He needs to train a bit before it gets out of touch.

* * *

Published: 05/06/08


	8. Reconnaissance

About Sakuno,

While I was surfing the communities in the Prince of Tennis fandom, I noticed a very **freaky** thing.

I rank the communities based on subscriber count and here's what I've noticed…

1. Ryo**Saku** (obviously the 'official' cannon)  
2. Thrill pair (bows to the thrill pair community)  
3. Pillar pair  
4. **Sakuno **x Anyone NOT Ryoma (haha)  
5. **Sakuno **x Tezuka  
6. **Sakuno **x Atobe  
7. **Sakuno** x Fuji brothers (Yes, includes Yuuta)  
8. **Sakuno** x Rikkai Dai students (poor Yukimura and Marui. Rest of them can suffer XDD)

O.O Honestly! The only pairable female character in there is basically Sakuno and Ann and they hardly appear at all. The extent some people go to avoid yaoi. (Well, to be truthful I avoided it too until I read several CLAMP works.) But look at this! I'm speechless. Six of the top eight has her as the canon. And in my opinion, she not even lovable.

On the side note… (PS. It is occasionally shifting)

10. Ah-un pair (I don't wanna…)  
12. OT5 (I refuse to touch it.)  
13. OC fics (finally, they decided to use something else)  
15. Thrill pair  
16. Thrill pair  
17. Ryo**Saku**  
18. OT5 (again)  
19. Ryo**Saku**  
20. **_Sakuno lovers_** (now they've done it)  
21. Perfect Pair (Fuji as an uke… _shudder_)  
22. Golden Pair (hmm… it's a lot lower than I thought)  
23. POT Yaoi only! (What are they talking about? There's like ONLY yaoi in POT XD)  
25. **Sakuno**, Tomoka, Ann, not yaoi. They call it the "Yes, there are girls in Prince of Tennis" XDDDD

In any fandom, I usually just pair my two favorite characters together (and so far it's never the main canon not counting some CLAMP ones XD). And that includes het pairs. I'm also scared by the extent some authors push on yaoi when it obviously doesn't work.

Now Sakuno/yaoi/het humor aside, on to the actual fic…

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**VIII. Reconnaissance **

'_Man, Echizen sure is lazy._' That was the only thought Momoshiro went through the entire morning. The recon expert had remained squatted behind one of the many trees in front of Echizen's house for hours since sunrise.

Of course, he knew that it is impossible for Ryoma to wake up before the sun has risen well over the sky and for the young archangel to get up before the break of day is entirely out of the question. But Momoshiro had to force himself to hide behind a tree at the crack of dawn for the zillion to one chance that the boy will do something of the like.

Many angels have the habit of getting up at daybreak to partake the daily ceremony of the Rising Sun. Echizen would never attend the ritual unless he was forced to on important festival days. Thinking of the ceremony reminds him of when he was younger; he had seen Tezuka drag the young angel by the hands so the boy doesn't crash in a tree while sleepwalking. Momoshiro grinned. He, as well as many others, had committed that scene to his memory forever. Seeing his commander fathering the kid Ryoma was hilarious – needless to say, no one dared comment on it within earshot, unless they are at Tezuka's level or above.

Momoshiro grumbled. Why would he need to hide anyway? If Echizen just woke up, he couldn't tell the teen from a rock even if he stood in front of his face and did the cancan in a frilly pink dress – _not_ that he would. Nevertheless, if Tezuka or Yukimura heard his complaints, they would surely kill him…or Tezuka will make him run laps until the end of his days.

Before Momoshiro could stare off into space and remember any more funny moments of his stoic leader, the door opened slowly. He immediately ducked. Echizen stumbled out of the door, looking dead on his feet. His hair looked as if he had just gotten up from the bed and his eyes were still closed. At least he had the decency to change out of his pajamas.

It's almost 11am, Momoshiro checked his pocket watch. How could anyone still be sleepy at this time of the day? Momoshiro bet that if he jumped out of his current hiding place and shouted, Echizen would walk right by him. The boy hasn't changed even when he became an archangel himself. Really, if someone jumped him behind the back, he wouldn't even know he's dead.

He moved closer to his target, keeping a good distance.

Ryoma rubbed his eyes sleepily and headed towards the closest portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two brothers stood at opposite ends in the open field of black nothingness. It was one of the training grounds available. To avoid damaging the actual estate, devils and angels often practice in a different dimension or in nothingness. The younger flexed his magnificent jet back wings – proof of high rank – and did a few practice swings with his sword. The elder stood calmly with crossed arms, wingless, wearing the smile that he is famous for.

"Let's see how far you've improved, Yuuta." Syuusuke raised his right hand. A rapier materialized in his grip.

"Aniki, you're not showing your wings?" Yuuta inquired. Wings have more purpose than flying and display of status in the divine realms. The celestial beings' full potential could not be unleashed without the presence of wings.

"Let's see if you can make me ne?" The elder tilted his head to the side in a teasing manner.

"Hmph." Yuuta narrowed his eyes. From the way his brother's eyes are hidden in that creepy smile, it looks like he isn't planning to use his Sight either.

Yuuta has one advantage over his brother; the all-purpose Gift. Those without the Gift can cast spells as well, but that significantly puts them at a disadvantage since non-Gift users can't render magick without language. Depending on the skill level and the spell, casters often need the aid of body gestures or more annoyingly, tools such as scrolls, raw materials, and written spells. Even using silent spells take longer than the almost instant Gift rendered from the mind; though unfortunately that doesn't seem to hinder his aniki the slightest.

"Ready?" Syuusuke asked. Instead of getting into a battle stance, he stood cross-legged and let the rapier hang uselessly in his loose grip – further proofs that showed he was not taking this seriously at all. Yuuta glared. He was happy that Syuusuke had agreed to fight him, but he had never expected him to treat this so loosely. He was weaker, he knew. But aniki did not have to insult him to this degree.

Wordlessly he shot a ball of energy at the elder. If he's not going to take this seriously then it isn't his fault if he caught him off guard – not that he is going to.

His elder brother did not flinch the slightest. He calmly brought up an invisible shield with a tiny flick of his finger at the ball of energy Yuuta threw, and it immediately scattered. Yuuta sweat dropped. Even he couldn't do it that fast with the Gift.

"Your skill has improved in such a short time." The brunet remarked. "However, it's still too early for you to beat me."

Yuuta didn't reply. He charged with the sword; only to realize halfway that his brother vanished. He immediately beat his wings to come to a halt. His eyes darted around the darkness seeing nothing. At those times Yuuta wished he had the Sight like the whole family instead.

Something poked his back. He immediately swung around and was suddenly restrained by a chain that appeared out of nowhere. Before he could attempt to break the chain, more had confined him to the ground. Yuuta soon realized that the chains had a Gift canceller pattern.

His brother used a sealing spell. He didn't want to hurt him, Yuuta gritted his teeth. Wings or no, he wouldn't stand a chance if Syuusuke decided to go all out.

The smiling brunet reappeared from the shadows. "Gift is nice and all, but you should learn a few spells ne?" He said, and let loose the shackles holding Yuuta in place with a flick of his hand.

Yuuta rubbed his wrist and gave a shy smile. The once high tension between the two brothers is almost gone. He knew it was still too early to win against the elder, but Yuuta at least hoped he wouldn't suffer such a complete defeat. It just proves how much more he needs to train. "I will defeat you one day aniki!" He called.

"I will look forward to it." The blade held in his hand vanished. He didn't even use it once.

"Aniki?"

"Hnn?"

"You know," Yuuta scratched his cheek awkwardly, "you're doing a great job ever since dad passed away. You're the best person the people could have as Satan."

Syuusuke opened his eyes in surprise. "Thanks Yuuta, it means a lot coming from you; although Morning Star has a nicer ring to it." He smiled. "Say, how about at least staying through dinner? We haven't seen each other for months."

"I refuse," Yuuta picked up his fallen sword. His voice determined. "I have to get back to train."

"Just for tonight?" Syuusuke coaxed. "We're having pumpkin curry, your favorite."

"Eh?"

"I think sis has personally baked blackberry pie too…"

"Uhh…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momoshiro looked around. He had managed to follow him all the way into the woods of Athens.

Echizen was finally awake and seems to look around livelily with a childish air. Momoshiro grinned. The angel is acting like a young boy who had fallen in love for the first time. This Karupin must be really pretty to make the aloof boy to visit her on a daily bases – he blames the equally stoic commander for the boy to be grown up indifferent.

Where is the girl? Are they meeting in secret in the woods in secret?

Suddenly Echizen's face brightened childishly. "Karupin!" He cried cheerfully and outstretched his hands. A trickle bead of sweat dropped from Momoshiro's forehead. Is this really Echizen? He looks as if he was infatuated and completely out of character. What has this girl done to Echizen? The teen leaned further from the bush to spot the girl and saw no one there. Where is she?

"Mah!"

'_EH?_' He blinked. What the hell was that? It sounded like…

"Did you miss me?" Ryoma asked affectionately.

That was so not Echizen. Holy crap, he was seeing a whole different side of the antisocial archangel.

A white blur jumped into the boy's outstretched arms. Momoshiro blanked. It's a… cat. He's not sure whether he is glad or disappointed. He can't think straight. If someone told him he had arrived at an alien country, he would believe it. It's true since Earth is pretty much extraterrestrial anyway.

A pair of sapphire eyes suddenly came into contact with violet ones. The cat jumped out of the boy's embrace and headed towards him. _Oh shit._ He forgot to hide and ducked.

His Sight sensed the cat was moving closer. He would move, but by now the archangel was looking his way. Ryoma would no doubt sense him.

The bushes started to wiggle and the cat poked its head out. "Maaaanhhh!" it mewed at him.

"Shi! Shi!" He whispered fiercely at the cat. "Go away!"

The cat kept yowling and pawed at Momoshiro's flicking hand.

"…Momoshiro-sempai?" A voice inquired from above.

"E-Echizen! Wh-What are you doing here?" Momoshiro shot up from the bush.

"Can't you tell?" He picked up the cat. "But what are _you_ doing here Momo-sempai?"

"M-me? I-I'm out for a… a-a walk! Yeah that's right! A walk!"

"A walk? Oh really?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit fancy to have a walk all the way down here isn't it?"

"I'm a man of art."

Ryoma snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was a joke, but he was slightly offended.

"Is that why you've been following me from the portal?" He shot an accusing glance.

Momoshiro almost fainted. "What!? You knew?"

"Sight is nice and all but you should at least remember to cover up your own presence _sempai_."

"Gah! Oh man! The whole way?"

"When I reached the portal, I sensed you tailing behind me."

Momoshiro sweat-dropped for the hundredth time this hour. So Ryoma really was dead on his foot when he wakes up. It's a wonder how he survived the final test to become an archangel.

"Tell Mitsu I said hello." He turned around.

"Eh? W-wha-wha-wha," Momoshiro stuttered. He was sweating buckets.

"…try not to stammer when you're nervous sempai, it's a big giveaway." Ryoma smirked over his shoulder.

"Umm, I got to go! See ya!" Momoshiro darted off before the boy could embarrass him further.

Ryoma smirked as his eyes followed the disappearing back of his sempai. "I think they got curious." He scratched the cat. "If Momo-sempai is not careful, he's going to lose his position ne Karupin?"

Karupin only mewed happily to her master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Onee-san."

"Yuuta, it's been so long. Are you doing alright?"

"Of course."

"You should come home more often." Her voice had a tint of sadness to it.

"I'll try nee-san."

"You've grown up." She hugged the teen. The lavender smell of the shampoo drifted from her curls. "I'm proud of what you said to Syuu-chan."

"Eh? You heard?"

"I have the most powerful Sight in the realm remember?" She grinned deviously. "Even more than Syuu-chan."

"I'm sorry for making you worry." He backed out of the embrace. "By the way what's happening with aniki?" He told the incident the day before about how Syuusuke had failed to sense him that afternoon.

Yumiko smiled in an uncanny way. "You'll see Yuu-chan, you'll see."

Yuuta wanted to scream out his frustration and helplessness; droplets of perspiration slowly crawled over Yuuta's forehead. Yet, hearing the vagueness of the response from his sister wasn't too surprising. Every now and then Yumiko nee-san could be eerie in the same way as aniki. Sometimes Yuuta wonder if he was even related to them. Those two share more common features with each than Yuuta did with any of them. He once speculated that Yumiko was as much of a sadist as aniki – only she was just hiding it better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Karupin is Echizen's cat." Momoshiro declared proudly.

"…A cat?" Oishi asked.

Momoshiro nodded. "I was surprised too Oishi-sempai."

"Ii data." Inui said, already calculating gazillion possibilities that arised from that little piece of information. "Are there any more details about this Karupin?"

"Err… it's white?" Inui's pen stopped. "Some parts are dark brown and it has blue eyes!" He quickly added after seeing the data angel's murderous aura, "I'll- I'll find out the next time I go!"

"No, leave Echizen alone." Tezuka ordered. "It's good that he's starting to get interested in something other than combat."

Inui sighed. "As regretful as I may be, I completely agree with Tezuka on this one." He fixed his glasses.

Oishi sempai nodded too.

There were some unspoken past events in Echizen's life that the older angels knew about for them to reach this conclusion, Momoshiro noted. They were right. One day, several centuries ago Ryoma abruptly changed and became focused all his attention in the art of combat. No one except the high angels (1) knows what happened.

"Thank you Momoshiro, you're dismissed."

"Oh Momo, before you go have some of this." Inui's glasses shone. He pulled out a cup of green bubbling liquid. Tezuka and Oishi visibly paled and leaned away from the cup though the commander was being more discreet about it. The atmosphere of the whole room darkened. "It may help to… improve your memory." He mouthed the words slowly for effect.

Momoshiro turned blue. Not the infamous Inui juice!

* * *

1. Angels that holds high offices.

**Firey Chronicles's Notes**

God, I suck at battle scenes.

Once again, give a big thank you to **Sakura Moon**-san, my wonderful editor.

Hehe, now that the suspicions are cleared for the angelic side, Fuji will have a free rein to do almost whatever he likes. There will be Thrill pair goodness is the next chapter.

**Achromatic Colors** have reached **11**c2s (none of them are Thrill Pair C2s oddly), **66** favorites, **139** story alerts and generated over **15000** hit counts (some people don't use the little arrow thingy at the end to jump to the last chapter). With **Colors of Blood**, it also put me on **35** favorite author lists and **50 **author alerts. (**First Dawn** is unfortunately practically dead)

**Thank you for all your support!**

This fic will never have its once glorious 50 when the readers are cut in half (1400 to 700ish per chapter) but don't forget the minimum **25** ne? (lol, I'm looking more at the quantity of reviews than the quality of it)

But I don't get it. Why is this more popular than **Colors of Blood**? About 30 percent better? Personally I think that one is better written. I could understand that First Dawn sucked, but CoB is much better in my opinion. (I actually have the plot planned in that one XDD)

Published: 09/07/08

Revised:


	9. Thief Angel

It's been so long… and I feel like I'm writing crap… I'm forgetting what I wrote, and I feel Ryoma is slowly falling out of character.

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**IX. Thief Angel**

"Hi."

That was the only word the brunet said as he smiled at the glaring Ryoma.

Ryoma had hoped that his absence the day before yesterday was enough of a message to tell the brunet that he wants to be left alone. He even thought he had succeeded yesterday when the devil didn't show up. If he did, Ryoma would have used Momoshiro-sempai. That was the only reason Ryoma didn't sent the teen scurrying for investigating him – with the appearance of more angels, he hoped it would deterred the devil from ever appearing.

But the brunet appeared, a day late, with Karupin on his lap – again.

"Why the hell are you here? Let go of my cat!" He fumed.

Obligingly, the brunet lifted his hand up in the mock form of surrender, but Karupin did not left his lap, only rubbed herself against him apparently wanting the brunet to continue petting her. '_Traitor,_' Ryoma glared at her. From the corner of his eyes, he caught the devil smiled and that irked him slightly.

Ryoma sighed dejectedly and sat down on the grass with a light thud. "I hope you waited until midnight two days ago." He muttered bitterly.

"Ah good, so you didn't come?" Fuji returned to petting the cat. "And here I was thinking of apologizing for my absence."

Fuji had spent the last two days teasing his poor younger brother and as soon as Yuuta flew back to the maze, he was bored again. He remembered about the anomalous angel and decided to kill time with him. He was rather intriguing, so it was okay. But even if Yuuta didn't come home that day, he would not have gone anyway. Obviously the angel would plan to not show up on purpose on the time Fuji said he would appear.

Ryoma frowned. "Apology accepted. Now leave."

"But I have to make up to you don't I?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"You could make it up to me by leaving." Ryoma said, knowing full well that the brunet would do no such thing.

"You didn't miss me while I was gone for two days?"

"I am annoyed that you're back after only two days." Ryoma stated simply.

The teen grinned. "Does that mean you'll miss me after three days?"

Ryoma frowned, appalled at the thought. "What do you think?" He shot him a bored look and rested his cheeks in his hand.

"Saa, I think you are opening up to me. Compared to when we just met, you have become a lot friendlier." He smirked at the angel's light snort. "Of course you still have a long way to go."

"Since my cat likes you more, I feel as if I am not needed here." He eyed the cat still curled up in Fuji lap.

"Hmm what's her name?"

"Karupin." The boy stated and becomes slightly startled when Karupin turned her head at his direction and mewed happily. She immediately left Fuji's lap and immediately pounced on to the angel's. "Now you recognize me." He said bitterly to her, nevertheless a slight smile in appeared on his lips.

"Maybe you should try calling her name next time?" He added helpfully. "I think she doesn't appreciate being claimed by someone."

The angel grinned at the cat. "I never knew you were so smart." The cat just yowled in response.

"Animals are smarter than you think." He smiled. "You have a rare cat. But what is a wild Himalayan doing in Athens?"

The angel looked up in surprise. "Huh? Himalayan? How can you tell?"

"She has extremely long, fluffy white fur and blue eyes with the points of a Siamese. The body of a Himalayan is white or cream, but the points come in many different colors: blue, brown, lilac, chocolate, flame, red and cream. The points can also be tabby or tortoiseshell-patterned." He poked Karupin's nose to tease her and she sneezed. "She has chocolate, which is the hardest color to produce along with lilac because it is an autosomal recessive gene. Himalayan cats are a crossbreed from Siamese -for the markings- and Persians -for coat length and the laid back personality-, and share the characteristics of both breeds."

The angel looked thoughtful as he tried to digest all the information and then stared at him wide eyed with what looked like newfound respect. "How do you know so much about cats?" He marveled.

"It's called eternity of boredom and doing nothing but reading." Fuji grinned and went on. "Karupin is more prone to kidney disease and hairballs than other cats, but if you give her a potion or two she will be fine. Where did you find her?"

"Here, actually. Why?"

"Hmm, her breed is not supposed to be found around here. Persians are from Persia (A/N: now Iran) and Siamese are from the sacred temple cats of Siam (Thailand)... which are in Asia." Fuji added once he saw the angel's confused look. "…Basically the other side of this planet. You don't know the geography do you?"

"No, the mortal world has nothing to do with me." He shook his head. "The other side of the planet? That's not far at all." He contemplated.

"Not for us, but for earthlings. For them, that's more than several lifetimes."

Ryoma shrugged. "Well I found her here and that's that." Human minds are impossible to understand. "I'm leaving." He said suddenly and got up with the cat in his arms. "Are you following me?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji smiled and dusted his hands. "Now where are we heading, my prince?"

The angel froze. "…prince?"

"You claimed that was your name."

"Oh." Apparently he had forgotten. It didn't matter.

"What is my name?" The angel probably had forgotten, but it doesn't matter.

"As if I would remember," Ryoma paused for a second and smirked. "Actually I'd like to call you the most annoying devil on the planet… and cat expert."

Fuji chuckled. "Please do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma and Fuji were cloaked in Greek attire to blend in. It wasn't that hard to find some random togas. They dodged their way through a crowded market, avoiding vendors selling their goods on the streets, guards patrolling the area, nobles shopping around and street rats running around—probably looking for some money to steal from the nobles. There were animals carrying the cargos. Some of the shops, Ryoma noted, were selling various things such as pottery, bronze wares, ornaments, and images of the Greek deities. He saw from the corner of his eyes that some of the slaves that were being sold out in the street as well, well poor them.

Fuji was a bit confused at the behavior Ryoma was now exhibiting. '_What was his intention?_' Fuji questioned. Ryoma's head twisted and turned as he looked around for something; searching amongst the crowd. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face as he eyed a noble. The noble was a bearded man wearing a silk robe with a silver chain hanging—his clothing was practically screaming of his wealth. The noble was currently chatting with a pretty youth who has yet to show the signs of a beard; without a doubt the boy must be his lover.

His eyes on his target, he absentmindedly talked to Fuji. "Here, hold her for me." Ryoma suddenly dumped Karupin in Fuji's arms and headed toward his target.

Casually walking by, Ryoma swiped the silver chain hanging on the noble's belt without even touching him.

Fuji gaped. Angels weren't supposed to steal. He had witnessed thievery on countless occasions, but angels were not supposed to steal. In the underworld, thievery will not even receive a bat of eyelashes except maybe ridicule earned at the incompetence of guarding one's own processions. Burglary was not even illegal. It was common for devils to challenge one another in thievery to prove their own stealth. Fuji himself had welcomed those dares, both on the receiving and implementing end. But seeing angels committed the same thing was a whole different matter.

After the swipe, Ryoma headed toward the side of the crowd and Fuji followed. He eyed the angel strangely, showing his blue eyes.

"What? I needed money." Ryoma answered playfully, after regarding Fuji's strange expression. He toyed with the silver chain is his hand.

Currency hasn't been invented in the mortal world yet. To get what they wanted, they must trade their possessions.

"Are you even an angel?" Fuji grinned.

"Saa, who knows?" The boy smirked, copying the devil's tone. "Don't tell anybody okay?" He joked.

"If you are changing sides anytime soon, just find me and I'll help you out."

Ryoma looked back over his shoulder. "That was an insult wasn't it? Be thankful I'm not offended."

"With what you did, I'm serious." Fuji said in a playful tone.

"You don't sound it," Ryoma shrugged. "And I told you before, if you think angels are all nice, cute and smiley, you're in for a rude awakening."

"Not earth angels, at any rate."

Ryoma flinched. He became aware that he had pretty much given that information to him earlier and relaxed. "That is correct." He smirked. He would have to be more careful from now on.

"Stop being so formal like when we've just met. You were doing a fine job earlier."

"Hmph."

"So prince-ling, what are you going to do with the item you took?"

Ryoma frowned at the new nickname. "Get fish for Karupin of course." He answered matter-of-factly. "She doesn't need to hunt at night that way."

"Have you been doing this often?"

He shrugged. "Should be my third time."

"You do realize that you could afford a whole cart of fish with just one silver bead?"

"Eh?"

Fuji sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma watched Fuji traded one of the silver beads on the chain for a whole bag of bronze painted ornaments – it was well made for human quality. He then used one of those small decorations to trade for a large fish at the market several.

"You have no sense of monetary value." Fuji sighed. "That fisherman was ripping you off badly."

"I'll curse him later." Ryoma was unconcerned about the money he was cheated off, but the price of deceiving an archangel must be paid. For now he was just content watching Karupin digging into a freshly caught tuna. As for the fisherman who became suddenly rich in the span of two weeks, true to his words, the man was found dead several days later and none of the healers understand how he died.

"Are you sure you were not exiled from heaven?" Fuji asked once again. Earth angels wouldn't be able to even go near the harbor because of the fish displayed, let along watching a cat slowly and tenderly chew its flesh with its sharp teeth. Earth angels could not stand killing. But for this angel, he could see the formation of a simple death spell heading towards the fisherman.

"No," Came the simple reply.

"Hmm, well I see you another day then."

"You're leaving?" Ryoma looked up. There was a hint of slight shock in Ryoma's voice.

Fuji looked back. "Unlike you, I still have work to do."

He frowned. "Now you're making me sound like a devil."

Fuji chuckled. "It won't be long now."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Without looking to see whether the devil had left, Ryoma resumed back to his watching Karupin eating.

* * *

This story is set in Ancient Greek. I'm not sure about the time period yet and it's not really that important. But it is at least 1000 years before Christ was born so I could ignore the OMG you're anti-Christ accusation.

I'm an atheist, fantasy lover (so I will twiddle with religious themes), and this is just a story so for sensitive people, just don't read it okay?

I read a little bit of the bible and guess what? You know in the beginning, I wanted an excuse for Tezuka to send Ryoma to earth so I let him play Zadkiel's role and stop Abraham from sacrifice his son Isaac. Now I found that it was not because Abraham went insane, but God was testing the old man's faith on God… by ordering him to kill his son. _No comment._ (Trust me you don't want to hear it) But let's just say in AC, Yukimura didn't do that and the old guy was really insane… and he's Greek cuz it's set in those times.

Published: 26/09/08

Revised:


	10. Rain

**Achromatic Colors**

**X. Rain**

The sky darkened. It was so clear days before, Ryoma noted. He stared at it in perplex as his hands ran over Karupin's snowy fur. The clouds have blocked out most of the sunlight and heat so the temperature was cooler than usual. He was used to having a whole bed of clouds under his feet and he silently wondered its difference when it covered over the world. He shivered, though not from the cold. Still, he pulled his snowy jacket higher against his frame. In heaven, the sun was always shining above the sky each day and most of the clouds functioned as an 'earth' to angels. There may be occasionally an island of clouds that floated away from the others, but it never did cover the _whole_ sky. But what will happen when the sun was completely shadowed by the clouds?

He heard a page turned from the book and directed his attention to the devil. They've been doing this a few times now, sitting under the tree and doing nothing much in particular – at least for him. Ryoma would spend the daylight mostly with Karupin or go to sleep if he weren't bothered by the bored devil. The brunet always had something to read and some official document or another to be writing on, he reflected. Ryoma was somewhat satisfied on the basis that he was not so interesting to the devil that he could sit and do nothing for hours with him.

Ryoma guessed that the 'tensai', as the brunet chose to call himself, was probably a desk officer and can probably port his work everywhere. The devil, in turn, was probably perplexed about Ryoma's own post that consisted of doing nothing all day.

For a moment, he pondered in amazement that he stopped even to bother to ask why the brunet was hanging around him again and briefly wondered if he should get rid of him, angry Yukimura or no. And if that brunet is indeed a scholar, then he should seriously consider getting rid of him for good.

"That fisherman, he's dead." The brunet injected just as he looked away.

Ryoma turned back to face him; wary at where the devil was going with this. "You knew he was going to; days ago."

"You killed someone." He said as he placed a finger between the pages he was reading and smiled.

Ryoma frowned. "Don't ask me something you already know."

"Is it okay for angels to steal and kill?"

He sighed. This topic was almost as annoying as the one about his duties that everyone seemed to bring up – _almost_. "It's kind of pointless to train in combat when you can't." He stated the obvious.

"How good are you?" The brunet smiled.

He shrugged off a direct attempt to pry for information. That devil probably suspected him for a while already… great.

"Can earth angels fight?" The brunet prodded.

"Not that I know of." He shrugged again.

"Do you know any of them?" The brunet inclined his head knowingly.

Ryoma grinned. "Exactly." The devil was sharp. He heard faint warning bells from the back of his head and if he was who he was, he probably would have started backing away from this figure.

"But angels must have a special attack," The brunet tapped his chin as he contemplated. "Kawaii smile, 9999HP damage with 100 percent accuracy that makes any devil bleeds to death through his nose." He began to laugh when he saw the angel's venomous glare that partly said 'there's no point arguing with you'.

Ryoma sighed dramatically. "It's a double standard isn't it? It's okay for your race to do something, but it's not okay for us."

"No, it's just unusual."

"Well we do – back in heaven. It's just those cherubs ruining our reputation." Ryoma grinned. "Though it's eons apart chaotic as the reputation in hell – or is it because those earth demons are ill behaved?"

"Oh don't worry; they make a nice representation of us."

"The fact that they are destructive cowards as well?" Ryoma taunted, trying to evoke some sort of emotion out of him.

"All of that and more," The brunet grinned back fully knowing what the angel was playing at.

The angel sighed again, disappointed of his failure and turned his attention back to Karupin who began complaining when Ryoma's hands stopped moving. "You have no sense of patriotism."

Fuji also turned back to his book. "And you do?"

"No," The angel replied casually, "it is okay for me, but it's not okay for you."

Fuji chucked. And the angel was probably right. He had a nation to care for after all. If he doesn't care for them, who will? "You don't really care that a little bit of metal and the like was cheated off of you right?"

"I don't." He confirmed.

"But you do have a sense of the law don't you?" The angel's movement halted. "…The equilibrium law obeyed by all angels. Did you know that your method is only executed by _high_ angels?" He smiled knowingly.

Golden eyes glared at him. '_How did you know?_' it seem to demand.

"Remember, Lucifer was originally an archangel, so naturally we know somewhat about your dimension."

The angel was silent for a moment, and then replied casually. "…I'm not spineless and clouded by personal beliefs. That is all."

"Hmm…." He was skeptical and the angel knew it. In Fuji's opinion, the law of equilibrium was the most annoying law of all. The dead man suddenly got extremely rich by cheating on an angel. The price he paid to receive that was unequal, so the man repented by death. The law itself was formed rather loosely and it has various interpretations. Any normal angel would probably have chosen a different route, but penalty paid by death was the most simple and instant with no future responsibilities in part of the angel. He doesn't know much about the normal heavenly angels since they rarely descend to earth, but earth angels definitely do not have the heart to blow out a life, no matter how insignificant.

Who is this angel? Fuji wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tezuka calmly stared at the clouds through his spectacles; deeply in thought. 'The Statue'. He was nicknamed by his subordinates behind his back. It was almost a daily routine for him to meditate hours on end on this particular spot and if anyone wanted to find him for any reason, they had a pretty good guess of where he is. It was rumored that he once sat through more than two weeks without moving a single inch. He was _that_ unemotional.

The place itself was one of Tezuka's favorite parts of his estate. It gave off a beautiful view of the sea of clouds from a high elevation. It has nothing but clouds like a feathery Sahara desert – an expanse of cotton bed that extended as far as the eye can see that reflected the shiny rays of the golden sun.

He sighed, sensing a familiar presence behind him and stood up from his cross-legged position.

"Tezuka," An elderly woman's voice called.

He turned around to acknowledge the elder, and bowed slightly as a sign of respect. "Ryuuzaki-san."

A lively elderly woman appeared. She is one of the twelve councils – or seraphs as they are called – that governs the daily matters in heaven and influences those on earth.

She was one of the oldest angel around, and one of the few elders that survived the Holy War that wiped out almost the entire generations of angels and devils.

For some reason, her age stopping ability malfunctioned and she looked… old, in human terms. Some say it's because she is one of the eldest around and some say it's because she forfeited her youth to her younger generation – a fear not wholly unjustified among angels as they do seemed to age as they raised their young. Some say that as one of the few survivors who directly experienced the horrors of the war in their primes, their youth was sucked out of them by their internal agony. Some even theorized that she exchanged her youth for knowledge as a price or even to aid in the war. But whatever the reason, only she herself knows.

"Have you seen the kid?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone stereotypical of elderly human woman.

"According to Momoshiro, he is on Earth." He replied calmly.

"I've heard." She muttered with a slight bitter tone. "Mattaku, the young archangel sure knows how to cause trouble, throwing the whole bureaucracy into frenzy like that. Just like his father." She sighed sadly.

Silence descended upon the two as they both stared at the glittering cotton field.

"Tezuka…," she began with a slightly pensive voice, "do you think I made a mistake that time?"

Tezuka didn't say anything for several moments, deep in thought. "It was inevitable." He stated simply and they continue to stare at the beautiful horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A drop of water fell on the tip of Ryoma's nose. He jumped as if being burnt.

He looked up in surprise, only to have another drop on his cheeks.

Ryoma instinctively brought up an instantaneous shield and was so intent on the sky that he was unaware of Fuji who was silently contemplating on his abilities. This level of sorcery could only be done by someone in a high position, Fuji analyzed, high enough to be a captain or a major – class wise. If the angel had the Gift, he didn't use it which makes this even more amazing. It seems like the angel just started to frequent earth recently, upon finding a Himalayan cat. It made the situation even more suspicious that he genuinely did not understand much about Earth. And if he was pretending, he must be really good to fool an intense scrutiny.

"What's going on? There's no sorcery." He stared at the water droplets splashing and sliding his glass-like shield. It was a few drops at a time at first, but the rain got heavier and heavier as if a shower hose was washing the whole area. "Is this _normal_?" Ryoma turned around to hear his answer, but his eyes connected with intense sapphire eyes. His heart skipped a beat. For a second, he subconsciously felt as if he was the cornered animal that just noticed a dangerous predator sneaking from behind.

"You've never seen rain before?" Fuji inquired curiously and he returned to the disarming smile.

He blinked. "Rain?"

"They water the earth. Scientifically, rain is a type of precipitation. The moisture from the oceans evaporates, and forms clouds in the sky. Once the clouds gets too heavy it breaks apart, and falls down to earth. It eventually returns to the ocean by rivers and streams to repeat the cycle again."

"…Why?"

"There is no vegetation in heaven? Or are they special?"

"I thought you knew all about us."

"The God of Underworld is not much of a storyteller." Fuji smiled. "Plus, much of the original generation have been lost since those days."

Silence descended on them as knowledge of the Holy War was recalled. Only the music of the rain interrupted the stillness. Karupin mewed quietly and broke Ryoma out of the silence. "…We walk on the clouds and the plants grow on them." He replied calmly.

"Hmm, the plants need water to live and when the earth is dry and there are no rivers nearby, the plants depend on rain to moisturize the earth so they can take it up through their roots." Ryoma nodded. "The clouds in your dimension must be special. It needs to double as the source of water and soil and it also needs to be firm enough to take the weight of everything."

"You should read more." The brunet injected teasingly at the adorable sight of the little one trying to absorb all the facts.

When any of the devil's earlier backhanded compliments washed over his mind like water hitting glass, this advice which contained some underlying insult jabbed him in the body and needless to say he was not happy about it. "I'm sorry that I'm not a bookworm." He gave the brunet another fierce look and his cheeks colored when the brunet only chuckled.

"I've never known devils can read." Ryoma retorted back to their earlier conversation.

"And I've never seen an angel that can smile so." He replied sarcastically.

They exchanged a brief grin before the angel turned his attention back to the rain. Through his Sight, he saw the transparent shield slowly dissolve and the rain fall on the outstretched fingers that belong to the curious angel. His expression was full of wonder and curiosity. Karupin as all felines detests water, meowed in protest and ran to hide in a nearby bush.

"The humans believed rain was a sign of the Gods' anger towards them for their actions." He explained through a slightly pensive voice as he watched the raindrops slide on the angel's soft skin, "But they later realized that rain is the source of life and created and worships Zeus, the king of all Gods as the master of the weather."

"I think it's… pleasant." Ryoma smiled and let the raindrops wash over his face – a small but a genuine smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

Fuji observed Ryoma's expression with open eyes. This is the first time he had seen this angel smile. He shouldn't be this astonished by this. Angels smile all the time, he told himself. Yet he somehow knows that this is something that the gold eyed angel rarely does. For one, this angel is a big mystery box. Who is he and what is he doing here? This angel was more intriguing that he had originally thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blurred image of the two was faintly seen before it dissolved into the glass orb. Yumiko smiled sweetly before she gazed at the tarot card in her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered into the empty room. Her perplexed tone was barely audible.

* * *

Published: 07/11/08

Revised:


	11. Devious

Peer Promotion Corner (because we need it):

I think the fic **Unto Derision** by Crooked Mile is written pretty well and because of the dying fandom, the amount of attention paid to this person does not do her justice. (I think most fanfiction authors are female, generalizing that 99percent of yaoi fans are female – from an informal study, plus guys don't really come here I think). Anyway, this is a really well written AU vamp fic. (I won't spoil anything)

Also, **Fairmoon** is a joint account by Playgirl Eugine and MoonlightExpressions, the really well known authors in the fujiryo fandom (there's no way I have the time to write as much as they do) so that's another thing to pay attention to.

One of my personal favorites is **Walk Upon the Waves** by Jase Shadowstar. It's about the Seigaku pirates and a dragon. Yeah yeah, all my favs are AUs.

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**XI. Devious**

The man panted furiously as he was dragged by the metal collar. The shackles on his arms and legs weighed heavily. The magick on the collar restrained what little ability he possessed compared to the mighty devils. The guards forcefully dragged on his chains and was half driven by the whip that followed closely should he dared to lag. He was going to die, he knows.

He snarled as his last attempt to show defiance as the force that dragged on the chains pulled him forward. The guards, used to such pitiful displays of stubbornness and pride, remained completely indifferent.

One of the guards in the Crown's red uniform stopped to fiddle with the key chain hanging on his belt, and fumbled as he selected the one with the correct shape, which the trained guard remembered by heart. Long time ago, he recalled, the doors unlocked by the fingerprint of the Crown's men. But that was until a number of criminals bypassed the system by cutting the men's fingers off.

'Those were the good old days', he sighed. Now, the Crown Prince somehow managed to get the walls itself to recognize intruders.

How long they walked, he cannot recall. The aftereffects of torture and hunger fogged his mind. He passed through the rows of empty cells and doors that sometimes shifted on its own accord – just like the maze. It was impossible to obtain a map on this place without insider help. That in itself seems unfeasible as traitors were picked off faster than they ripe by those skilled high devils loyal to the Fuji family.

Before he noticed, the passageway got wider and it eventually opened into the Hall of Judgment. He glared at the inverted pentagon hung high above the entire court and was startled when his eyes trailed down to see a teenager seated behind the high mahogany desk usually occupied by a practiced judge. He openly stared at the young prince engaged in a casual conversation with a cheerful read head, a raven haired and a tall silver haired male which he quickly identified as archdevils.

Of course, the prince is here because he was connected with _him_.

"Down cur!" The guard kicked the devil's foot from under him and he thudded to his knees. The four devils broke off their conversation and turned their way towards him and he immediately hid his eyes behind his bangs. The raven haired devil, Kirihara Akaya yawned.

"My lords," the two guards kneed low beside him without letting their firm grip loose of their chain.

"Now, let's keep this meeting short and straightforward as possible." Prince Syuusuke rested his chin on his hands and his usual smile adorned his features. "On account of treason, by several attempts to infiltrate the palace – if you can call it one," he joked in a bored voice, "by ruling of the court under the laws and yada yada yada, you are sentenced to death penalty. But before that… tell me," he paused. "Where is he?"

He clinched his fist in frustration at the prince's uncaring attitude. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" He sneered when he saw the frown on the guards' faces from the corner of his vision.

"Really…." Fuji answered sarcastically, playing with the pen between his fingers in disinterest. "But a direct answer would have been for your best interest."

"And why should I give a damn?" He yelled out with hoarse voice.

"You don't have to." The teen stated casually making him take a step back in surprise. "I'll find out whether you like it or not. It just saves me some energy if I ask directly."

"Tsk…." One of the prince's abilities no doubt. His infamous Sight was inherited from the best of the best, and it is rumored that his ability to 'see' may rival those of the Three Seers.

The young prince smiled and his blood ran cold as if the icy glow in the intense cerulean eyes had frozen it. He stared at the brunet, eyes wide with fear. Sweat tickled down from his body and he shivered. Something…like a thin streak of line flashed in front of the brunet for an instant and disappeared. He froze in confusion until he felt his body lurch forward.

"Gwak," an unintelligible noise escaped from mouth as white hot pain burned from his body. He doubled over and finally managed to pull his eyes away from the glowing azure ones.

The last thing he saw was the floor and his own crimson blood began to pool around his feet on the cold stone flooring. He coughed. Warm liquid clotted his throat and he sputtered out the horrible tasting fluid that was his blood. His vision haze and he saw the floor rise up rapidly – or was he falling? He couldn't tell anymore. He closed his eyes and two pairs of cerulean eyes burned brightly in the back of his mind. And in a moment, that vanished as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback – Angels_

'_Tung._' The bamboo knocked against the stone and created a clear pitch that broke through the silence. It rose to collect the little bit of water that streamed out of the fountain and it crashed down again as soon as the weight of the water was too heavy to bear and on it went.

The water flew down from the bamboo goblet and gushed out to join the others in the small pond that were contained by the cloud as it slowly soaked into it. Both the water and cloud reflected a blinding glare that would be unbearable for the mortal eyes and the black pines. Maples grow above a carpet of ferns and mosses on the clouds greedily soaked it up.

The little boy learned to ignore this sound that rang constantly in a steady, slow rhythm throughout the day and night. He was deep in concentration as he forced the wind to coil into a ball between his petit hands. Golden eyes were fixed fiercely at the half formed ball gathering between his hands and it dared it to try to flow off of his designated course. His emerald locks wavered from the pull of the gathering wind, but his feet dangled childishly from the Japanese wooden walkway that was a little above the ground. Ryoma was three years old in his appearance at the time.

The snow white yukata was interfering with the wind's pathway and a small pout adorned his baby face – he hadn't learned thread magick yet to keep his clothes from getting in his way.

Happy with his wind that had finally obeyed his wishes to gather into the size of a tennis ball he began to bounce it up and down. Sensing a pair of hazel eyes from behind, he caught the ball and turned around to face his supposed guardian.

"Nee Mitsu… when can I see mother again?" The little boy muttered with his childish voice.

The eyes left him and went back to the calligraphy the man was writing. For the week that he came to live in this 'oji-san', Ryoma had learn to play by himself. Mitsu was always working and when he's not, he was meditating or doing boring stuff that he'd seen the other adult angels do.

"I wonder if she is all right." The young Ryoma went on, not expecting a reply most of the time. Tezuka ignored him mostly. It was probably Ryoma's fault. As like any other little child, there were a lot of infinite repetitive questions and inestimable numbers of 'why' that Tezuka have eventually come to ignore. Ryoma learned to keep his mouth shut most of the time and when he does asked questions, he talked to himself rather than expect any form of reply.

"Why did they take me away?" He talked to his ball of wind as if it was a seeing glass ball his mother used to have.

Tezuka put his brush down and left his spell to dry. "…What was your mother like that day?" He replied calmly. He didn't blame the little boy for demanding answers.

"She was laughing." Ryoma stated, surprised that Mitsu actually responded to him. He tilted his head to recall the night from more than a week ago. "It woke me up during the night and she was laughing. Then Ryuuzaki Obaa-chan came with other people and brought me here."

He sensed the stoic brunet rise silently from the writing desk in the Japanese-styled room behind him and stride toward him.

"Ne- Mitsu, why did they take me away?" He turned around to tried again, his eyes stared pleading at the towering hazel eyes that observed – indecipherable – behind a pair of spectacles hoping to get a proper answer from his new guardian.

Tezuka smiled sadly and ruffled the boy's hair. Ryoma clutched his ball tighter, subconsciously reacting to the emotion in the expression that was unfamiliar to him.

The thwacking of the bamboo branch continued in the background.

/_ Flashback_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cold cerulean eyes watched as the fresh corpse splattered to the floor and watched as the blood slowly spread out on the stone floor. The guards froze in shock as their detainee dropped dead in an instant and quickly collected themselves.

"…Get this thing out of my sight," Fuji muttered heedlessly and the guards made one last bow and hauled the body away.

"You went too easy on him Syuusuke," Niou remarked with a grin on his face as he look to the direction of the guards. "For his offense, slow and painful torture should have been a wiser choice."

"He's not worth my time." Fuji stated simply. "Torture may be worse punishment than death, but it takes too much effort and it creates a lot of mess." He paused for a moment and watched as his redhead friend shaking while having his head down. "…Eiji?"

"Your majesty nyaa!!!" He suddenly burst out of his shell and clung onto Fuji's neck. "You were so coool!" He stared at his best friend with stars in his eyes.

Akaya was shocked out of his sleep by his sudden outburst and began a semi-friendly quarrel with Eiji and the two more sensible devils chuckled themselves.

Hearing the quiet laughter, Eiji rebounded towards Fuji and immediately claimed his neck again. "Fujikoooo! Where were you yesterday nya? I was sooo lonely!" He whined while forming a mock pout on his face. "Where do you half of the time?" He half-closed his eyes in suspicion.

"Saa-nee-" The brunet chided.

"Mou," Eiji pouted for real. "You seem to be gone more than usual now nya…."

"It's not nice to leave the kingdom with us you know," Akaya muttered as he draped himself back lazily on a chair.

"I'm not supposed to nice am I?" Fuji smiled back.

"…Did you see anything?" Niou muttered in a serious tone, changing the conversation.

"He doesn't know where he is." Fuji replied back. "But they've met. And we got some weeding to do." Fuji smiled.

Niou sighed. Weeding… more work to do. No doubt Fuji Syuusuke read that guy's memories. He was underground informant, that man, and he knew a lot of people. The underground was becoming more cautious as more secrets to the Sight were slowly unraveled. The underground no longer meets contacts in person, but they must have some sort of in-between person. They left a mark wherever they've been to and Fuji can probably _see_ them.

Both the Sight and the Gift has many variations that are different for everyone. It has become common knowledge that Princess Yumiko's eyes can sometimes look into the future. There is probably only one person who knows the full capabilities of Fuji's Sight – and he likes to keep it to himself.

When Fuji caught on to a thread, he does not back down until the entire web - everything that it connects to - is burnt to the ground. What is the limit on his Sight? What is his Sight's capability? What is his full potential? He wondered silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bead of sweat tickled down Ryoma's forehead. '_Swiish_' The sword sung as it cut the air and inflicted a fatal blow in the hologram's abdomen. The air still resisted his slash, he noted annoyingly. That would slow him down. When battling a level 99 hologram, a fraction of a second could determine a win or lost. Swarmed by an army of Level 40 soldiers, he calmly took them out one by one as he skillfully blocked and dodged their assaults. He mustn't slow down until he erases all of them, as a moment of pause could give the solider holograms ample openings.

It was true, he was losing his edge. He was already two minutes over his best time. He must make up what he missed during his visits. Karupin will be fine.

He thought of Yukimura and Tezuka. He remembered all the archangels. He won't lose to anyone. Ever.

He then thought of his mother and father and brought down his sword as if to slice through his mental image. In front of him, the solider dissolved into the digital numbers. But in Ryoma's eyes, the image of his gentle mother remained and the harder he tries to forget, the harder he tries to recall something else in her place, the more persistent the vision held him there.

* * *

Many thanks to Sakura Moon as always!

xxx

Okay, now officially there are only a quarter of people following this fic. I really hope the fandom revives itself with the sequel T.T I didn't update for a while because it was partly due to popularity, and partly due to lack of time and interest. And also because I found a HUGE Japanese FujiRyo fandom!!!!!! And their stuff is awesome~!!! Heart-heart-heart

Been reading Fujiryo for so long and I've still yet to exhaust all the good fics! Japanese writers don't write as long but they write so many!!! Yay!

xxx

The initial casting was done before I knew that Nationals was going to be the end of the series and I always thought that there will be more people who can perform those godly moves and open those inhuman gates so I only let the best of the best have the arch positions in the angels and left plenty open for future characters. The best part was I was having a dilemma about who to cast as 'God' and then sometimes within writing the 3rd chapter they declared Yukimura as the Child of God and I was like 'Sure!' XD

And so since there are no more future Godly tennis players, I've filled the devil's section with Rikkaidai players. Well, since there are going to be characters in the sequel, I may be able to use them later XD.

Published: 24/12/08 HAPPY BIRTHDAY to RYOMA!!! And Merry Xmas everyone!

Revised:


	12. author note

**Author Note**

I'm sorry to inform you that Achromatic Colors is discontinued.

It's mainly because I'm devoting my time to visual art and other activities so that I don't have time to correct everything here. I've forgotten everything that I've wrote and although I reread the chapters, and corrected some mistakes that I caught while skimming, it's so long and dragging that I never want to touch it again.

If anyone is interested, they could read my other, also discontinued FujiRyo fics:

**First Dawn  
Colors of Blood**

or the translation fic:

**Doki Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama **(I'm somewhat still doing this because it requires no mental input on my part)

If anyone decides to switch boat to **07-Ghost**, I've actually done a good amount of doujinshi on DeviantArt. Now that I mentioned it, I actually have a prince of tennis one in my files somewhere...

anyways, thanks for your support all of you.

Firey Chronicles


	13. Bubble Gum

**Surprise**! A big thank you to Crooked Mile, who agreed to adopting Achromatic Colors and Colors of Blood! It's been a long long time since I wrote my first chapters and I noticed they were less than satisfactory but we're not going back to change since that's going to take an eternity. She's so good at writing and I'm so happy she adopted my two abandoned puppies XD Anyone read her **Unto Derision** could tell! (Lol, I even featured her on ch11) Much better than me at any rate…

And now, a word from her:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: I—Crooked Mile--have, quite shamelessly, adopted this fanfic. Well, it was _sort of_ an adoption, as Firey typed up all the notes and plot skeleton (which I have been told was a long, torturous affair which may or may not have taken her soul) and I add all the pretty little details. Summarily, _she_ can be blamed for everything that is happening and _I_ can be blamed for the characterization and everything else in between.

**Warnings**: Religious themes, yaoi

**Pairings**: Thrill, maybe more

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Prince of Tennis. Surprise, surprise.

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**XII. Bubble Gum**

Indigo eyes surveyed the structure in a mixture of ambitious longing and concealed awe, though the long strides made by lithe legs were an ample representation of the impatience simmering within the winged creature. He would stop, every moment or so, as if his thoughts alone would call his target towards him. Momo wasn't christened with such a Gift, though, and so his hopes were dashed every time as the doors to the restricted building refused to open to admit the youngest archangel into view.

Momo sighed for the umpteenth time. Ever since Sakuno had failed to give Ryoma the message--having been too depressed to even glimpse her beloved with the (incorrect) information about the archangel's "Karupin"--he had been assigned the task of delivering Ryuuzaki's message. While usually that would be little trouble to Momo, as he hardly had the reserve of Sakuno, the young archangel had chosen to isolate himself inside the archangel-only building, leaving Momo outside to wait – and he was not allowed to call upon the people inside unless it was an emergency. Truth be told, Momo was starting to feel an inferiority complex build as he waited for the snarky male to show up.

The ornate gate to the front doorway began to slide open (because Yukimura-forbid if the angelics found artistic taste in simplicity) and Momo edged forward with determined eyes. If it turned out to be Tezuka, perhaps Momo could ask a favor of the stone-like angel to call Ryoma outside. Luckily, said boy strode out through the open doorway, face carefully set at expressionless that he _must_ have learned from the stoic archangel that had raised him.

"Echizen!" Momo called, flying over as if walking would somehow impede his mission. (He still couldn't believe he was called to _deliver a message_, but anything was better than the mountains of paperwork waiting for him back in his office.)

Ryoma paused, glancing back with an inquisitive gaze. Momo hurried forward to cut off the boy's path, as the archangel had a habit of walking away if Momo talked for too long, as was Momo's habit.

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma greeted, once Momo had stopped in front of him. The older angel frowned--he had been aiming for a cute pout, but with Momo's matured facial structure, it remained obstinately as an agitated downward turn of lips--shaking his head as if exasperated with the other.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting out here?" Momo whined, wings dissipating almost subconsciously. "You're so much work, Echizen, too much work."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with the other's complaints. Why should he care? Momo didn't even _have_ a lifespan, being immortal, so what was waiting some odd hours for Ryoma to break off from training? It wasn't like the spiky-haired angel had anything of real importance to do.

"What do you want, Momo-senpai?"

Momo opened his mouth to respond--whether with a retort or Ryuuzaki's message remained unclear--but was cut off as a pair of arms encircled the young archangel from behind, pulling the younger boy back to a flat chest as a chipper voice crowed out a triumphant "_Ryoma-chan!_"

Ryoma looked like he was ready to pull out his weapon, but managed to stop himself when he realized he recognized the voice and decided, a mere moment later, that he didn't feel like harming the owner of it. Vivid red hair topped a pale, smiling face, the delicate curve of the mouth closed but revealing that the owner was chewing on--Momo sniffed the air--candy. Very sweet, gummy candy.

Ryoma sighed, but gave into a smirk even as he lightly tried to push the other off of him. "That was sneaky, Marui-senpai."

Marui smiled charmingly, arms loosely clasping around the shoulders of the shorter boy in a defiant manner. "Guess I'm still good enough to sneak up on you, Ryoma-chan." The name was accented with a musical lilt that, had any other person been doing it, the young archangel would have been bristling.

"You should be careful next time, Marui-senpai. You might end up with a hole in your face." The off-hand manner in which the comment was delivered in made Momo cringe at the overly-explicit and not-at-all innocuous boy, but Marui just laughed as if Ryoma had told a funny joke. This was either proof that the seraph was insane, was extremely dense, or was just too used to Ryoma's character. (It was most likely the latter, but there had been some bets floating around on the first one after seeing the redhead hover around Tezuka like an over-talkative leech.)

Momo let the strangeness of this impromptu encounter wash over him, so that he could think about it later where he would be hidden away from view to ogle. While it wasn't that odd to see Marui Bunta talking amicably with another, it was strange seeing Ryoma looking almost _relaxed _as he bantered with the redhead. The only time Momo had ever seen Ryoma enjoy another's company was when he had tailed him that one day to find out who Karupin was.

Marui Bunta was quite the accomplished seraph, if Momo recalled correctly, having reached that class at a young age compared to others of the rank. The redhead had presently been on a mission assigned by Yukimura, so he hadn't been seen for quite awhile. It was a little strange for the redhead to be so attached to the young archangel, but Momo remembered hearing that Marui had once worked under Tezuka and had probably grown attached to the boy from when he was young.

Momo spared a moment to speculate what a small, young Ryoma was like. He glanced over at the currently-scowling boy. _He was probably a lot cuter back then_, Momo decided absently.

"Ryoma-chan, what's with all this 'Marui-senpai, Marui-senpai'? Call me onii-chan like before!" Marui whined plaintively.

"Yadda." was the insensitive response.

"But Ryoma-chan! You were so cute back then, clinging to the hem of my uniform--"

"I never clung to you." Ryoma interjected in mild irritation.

"Calling me 'onii-chan' and begging me for candy!" Marui turned false-teary eyes to the archangel. "You're not as cute anymore, Ryoma-chan. Don't you want some candy?"

Momo snickered to the side, and Ryoma's golden-flecked gaze swiveled to the other with a murderous glint, preferring to direct his anger towards him than the redhead. Momo turned away, hacking into his fist as he valiantly tried to suppress his own laughter.

"Ryoma-chan!" Marui crooned again.

Ryoma sighed in utmost exasperation, turning back to the redhead with a small scowl. "I'll call you that only if you win against me." He smirked.

Marui beamed in response. "I haven't fought you in a long time." he remarked, as the archangel turned and re-entered the exclusive building. Momo looked eagerly at Marui in a silent plea to watch, but the redhead just shook his head with a small smile.

"Not this time, Momo." He waved the other male off. "But the tournament is coming soon, isn't it?"

The seraph was quick to follow the already-gone youth before he could reply, and Momo watched with a small frown at the missed opportunity.

Then he realized that he forgot to give Ryoma Ryuuzaki's message, and cursed in a way that defied the conventional piety of an angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Striding down the open hallway with absolutely no trepidation, Marui couldn't claim to be a bit surprised by the setting. There was something about the light, furnished wood of the flooring; the smell of pure air; the sound of the consistent striking of bamboo; the omnipresent light that shifted through the air; all of this screamed irrepressibly of _Tezuka_. It was both regal and refined, a perfect picture of reservation and serenity that truly befit the stoic archangel. In comparison to Atobe's outrageously glamorous tastes, Tezuka's lands held the true beauty found only in nature, a civilization set in adaptability rather than a clash of power.

That was Tezuka for you. A natural force of calm control.

Marui tugged uncomfortably at the hideous blue and gold-accented uniform he was dolled up in. How reconnaissance angels got any work in these stifled articles of clothing was beyond Marui, and he couldn't wait for a promotion if only to get out of this horrible outfit. A tiny voice in the back of his mind--which sounded disturbingly like Wakato--mourned about how the uniform didn't compliment his hair _at all_.

With an irritation born of being compromised about his fashionable appearance, Marui chomped down slightly harder on his candy apple. He scanned the Japanese-esque setting with evaporating annoyance, especially as he slid open one of the paper doors to reveal his superior seated at a low-set table. Tezuka didn't even glance up from the documents he was perusing, the light glinting off his glasses at such an angle that the hazel irises were blind from sight.

Marui heaved an overly-enunciated sigh. Tezuka didn't so much as twitch.

"Commander, I have returned from my perilous journey abroad, bearing the tidings of ill-favor." Marui started dramatically. Tezuka shifted in a new sheet of paper to criticize in response. "It wounds me to say this, as I'm sure it will wound you to hear it, but Commander--" Marui cut off for a small, choked sob. "Kajimoto-kun refuses to partner with Shinjyou-kun, on the grounds that Shinjyou-kun is making passes at Hanamura-san, Kajimoto's tutor. Now, Shinjyou-kun denies these 'baseless accusations,' though every recon worth their feathers knows he is infatuated with Hanamura-san. While Kajimoto cites that the (nonexistent) relationship would not bother him, he doesn't want to be caught in the crossfire should the two enter a lover's spat--"

"Does any of this connect to your mission in Persia?" Tezuka cut in blandly.

Marui smiled, rocking on his heels in amusement. "Well, no. Though the flood _was_ caused by demons, as we suspected."

Tezuka nodded, completely disregarding the redhead's prior monologue as he gave the finishing touches to one of the reports. "Have the report on my desk within the next three days."

Marui pouted. Why did Tezuka always want the reports so _soon_? He had an eternity to go over them, after all, unless another Holy War started up. Even if that happened, paperwork would always be waiting afterwards. Paperwork was perhaps the only thing that lived longer than an immortal.

Marui's attention was pulled away from his superior as the paper door to the adjoining room slid open, revealing a tiny figure stumbling in. Wide, golden-flecked eyes were half-lidded in grogginess, a small fist rubbing at the corner as if to wipe away the traces of plaguing sleep. Adorned in a snow white yukata, the smooth skin was slightly blessed with the kiss of the sun. Dark, green-tinted hair remained tousled from just rising, and one hand rose to absently smooth down the flyaway strands after the owner stifled a tiny yawn. He looked about 4 to 5 centuries old.

Those large, innocent eyes turned to focus on Marui, and the boy abruptly paused to give a polite bow. "Sorry for intruding. Pleased to meet you."

Marui would not be restrained by formalities. An enamored grin stretched his lips as he made his way forward, bending down to beam at the child. "Commander, this is Nanjirou's son, right?" Tezuka nodded, but Marui didn't turn to look and confirm, already confident in his deduction skills. "How adorable! I'm Marui Bunta!"

Ryoma beamed back, immediately put at ease by the friendliness. "I'm Ryoma!"

"You can call me "oniichan", Ryoma-chan!"

Ryoma blinked in confusion. "'-chan'?"

Marui grinned and nodded, ruffling the boy's hair playfully. "Sounds cuter, ne? Fits such a cute boy like you!"

Ryoma grinned back, flattered. Marui reached down to pull the younger boy up, easily holding the light form. Ryoma clasped his arms around the redhead's neck, laughing slightly as Marui paraded around the room with him.

"Are you here to see oji-san, oniichan?" Ryoma asked curiously, peering at Marui with bright but intense eyes. Marui froze mid-motion, staring at Ryoma with wide eyes, the smile falling off his lips.

"...Oji-san?" Marui echoed hollowly. A moment passed as Ryoma stared at the redhead in budding confusion, while his guardian stared at his inferior with a darkening glare. Marui buried his face in the hollow of Ryoma's shoulder, muffled chuckles escaping as his body shook from his failed attempt at stifling his own laughter. Tezuka's glare intensified to withering proportions.

"I think I love you, Ryoma-chan!" Marui suddenly burst, swinging Ryoma around giddily. He set the child back on the ground, leaning down to whisper theatrically into his ear. "Though you shouldn't call Commander that. He'll have a heart attack, you know." Ryoma's eyes widened in comical horror. Marui nodded solemnly.

"All that tea and meditation. He'll start to wrinkle like Ryuuzaki-san." Marui forcefully chocked back the grin that wanted to escape at Ryoma's gasp of terror. "Just call him Mitsu." Tezuka's glare went from 'withering' to 'concentrated inferno', but Marui ignored him (more encouraged than frightened, actually) as he nodded mock-wisely. "He really likes to be called Mitsu."

Ryoma nodded in dutiful understanding. "I will, oniichan! Mitsu won't get wrinkly because of me!"

Marui could hold it no longer; he burst into laughter.

While Marui would be sent on many missions afterward--undoubtedly Tezuka's revenge, but at least it gave the redhead more experience and would make him rise in the ranks--he would visit Ryoma as often as possible, claiming that leaving him alone with Tezuka would beat all the life out of the child. This arrangement had worked for a couple of centuries, but after returning from another mission, the redhead found himself at the end of the gaze of a different child.

"What's wrong, Ryoma-chan?"

Ryoma stared back, eyes just as intense, but this time, no smile was on his lips. A smile wouldn't grace his lips for centuries.

/Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryoma-chan is so intense, ne?" Marui muttered, sheathing his sword as the archangel snorted. If angels were given to perspiration like mortals, Marui knew he would be sweating buckets; as it was, all he had was the exhaustion in his limbs and a bit of wounded pride. To be honest, however, he had not expected to win; Ryoma was an archangel for a reason, and Marui knew better than anyone that age could mean nothing in terms of skill.

"Seraphs specialize in brains, though, not battle." Marui felt compelled to say, if only to defend himself.

Ryoma snorted, weapon already stowed away and stretching lightly. "A loss is still a loss, Marui-senpai." the boy replied indifferently. "Being a seraph doesn't mean--" Abruptly, a candy apple was shoved into his mouth by an unrepentantly grinning redhead.

Ryoma glared for a moment, before looking away with a muffled sigh. "...Thanks." he mumbled softly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He immediately regretted it as arms clamped around him in a choking embrace.

"Marui-senpai! Get off!" Ryoma protested, shifting in mounting annoyance. Marui actually _cackled_, tightening his hold briefly before letting go. Practically dancing out of arm range, Marui grinned and blew the boy a kiss. "You were just so cute, Ryoma-chan, that I couldn't resist."

Ryoma looked ready to launch forward and change the redhead's mind about his 'cuteness'.

Idling over to the exit, Marui halted his steps to glance back at the boy. "By the way, Ryuuzaki-san wanted to see you." The archangel frowned, glowering at something in a memory that Marui couldn't see. The redhead sucked down another candy apple, a smile on his lips but his eyes unusually solemn.

"Go see her, Ryoma-chan." The seraph advised. "For my sake?"

Ryoma's gaze returned to him, hardened once more, but at least the boy nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord," Marui called, entering the study. It was warmly lit, the soft glow of an absent but ever-present sun luminating the furnished wood of the desk, absent of paperwork but not of strangely-colored quills. Slender fingers drummed an unknown rhythm on the tabletop, consistent and fluttering, strangely entrancing but at the same time, there was something inherently _different_ about the melody. Marui thought he could liken it to the drums of war, but his imagination has always been of the overactive sort.

_Tap-taptaptap-tap-tap-taptap_....

"Ah, Bunta." Yukimura greeted, smiling at the redhead with a knowing glint to his eyes, his fingers abruptly ceasing. "Did you enjoy your escapade in the Persian Gulf?" He chuckled lightly. "You always have enjoyed the weather there."

Marui closed the door behind him.

That was true, but Marui knew that Yukimura knew all the details of his latest mission and didn't see the need to go over them. Especially as he would just have to write it all down later. There was nothing Marui hated more than monotonous repetition. (That was like hanging out with Tezuka for an extended length of time. The thought made him shudder.)

"I met with Ryoma-chan before I came. He's cold as always and he hardly talks, and when he _does_ it's like he learned how to be snarky from the Snark King himself!"

Yukimura didn't feel at all compelled to remind Marui that he shouldn't be giving other angels cruel nicknames behind their backs. Chances are, though, Shishido would never find out about Marui's nickname for him for a long while.

"I remember a time where he used to cling to me and chant for more candy, when he called Tezuka 'Mitsu', when--"

"--he was a dutiful little minion to you, helping you with all your pranks and so on?" Yukimura concluded in amusement. Marui nodded, utterly shameless. The blue-haired male smiled, chuckling. "You do realize Shiraishi has yet to return his arms back to their normal state. They've been scaly for centuries now."

Marui paused to reminisce, a dreamy smile on his lips as he remembered _that_ particular prank. The archangel had been good-natured about it all, having used his bandaged state to keep his rambunctious disciple--an overly-eager boy by the name of Kintarou--in check.

"Yuki," Marui started, using a friendlier name now that they were alone but his tone was serious. "He has changed."

Yukimura hummed. "You heard about Karupin, of course."

Marui nodded. "He always had a soft spot for cats." He muttered monotonously. "…especially when he was little." He clenched his fists.

"Time heals; some need more than others, but time will ease them all eventually." Yukimura looked out the window. "That or they will drive themselves to their own deaths."

"He's afraid, Yuki." Marui began. "Ryoma-chan is so different after 'that'! He stopped calling me 'oniichan'! He hardly talks, he won't hug me back like before… and-" He stopped abruptly, as if struggling with what to say.

Yukimura watched on silently, allowing the other to vent. It was better to allow the redhead to say his piece or else he would never see reason.

"Ryoma-chan should not have been put with Tezuka in the first place! If I had had him, he wouldn't have turned out like this at all!" Marui claimed decisively.

Yukimura eyed him calmly.

"You know better, Marui." That was enough to make Marui flinch.

"You can't predict the future." Yukimura stated idly. No, the true form of that particular Sight was reserved only for a beautiful lady of Hell, as Yukimura well knew. "Besides, you weren't a seraph then." He smiled.

Marui lowered his head, looking apologetic. With a shy nod, the redhead mumbled a hurried apology. Yukimura nodded back.

A grin formed on Marui's lips. "Ryoma-chan...He's been training very hard, hasn't he, Yuki?" Yukimura nodded, looking out the window as if he could see the young archangel through its depths. With his ability of Sight, Marui knew, he very well could. "The tournament is coming up soon."

Yukimura remained silent.

Marui's smile turned hollow. "He always forgets _her_ while in the heat of battle."

But Yukimura already knew that. He closed his eyes, and in his mind, he hears the melody his fingers had been drumming previously.

_Tap-TapTapTap-Tap-Tap-TapTap..._

"Ryoma-chan...when will you smile again?" Marui murmured.

* * *

**A/N**: Drop a review, if you would. Firey needs to know if she should get another author to adopt this story if everyone doesn't like my "style". :) No flames, though—there's quite a difference between a critique and a flame.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ignore that comment above. She's good. But a review/words of encouragement/etc will energize the both of us! XD

Published: 10/07/09

Edited:


	14. Colder Than Ice

**A/N:** There's some Thrill in this chapter, for those of you who felt denied since the last chapter was Fuji-less. (I couldn't help it--The Plot dictated to me must be _continued_, and who am I to deny it?)

**Special Thanks:** To all the reviewers!

**Warnings**: Religious themes, yaoi

**Pairings:** Thrill

* * *

**Achromatic Colors**

**XIII. Colder Than Ice**

His footsteps clicked along the white marble floors, echoing distantly in the brightly-lit corridors that warranted no shadows. He was, of course, more than capable of making his steps silent, light and hardly discernible, but there was something in him that dreaded his own silence in the unwelcoming breadth of the hallway. It was strange, the effects these corridors had on him; in the few times he visited, the walls would sometimes seem to close in, trapping him in a haze of endless white that blinded him. There were other times where they seemed too wide, set too far off as if he could not hope to touch or see anything ever again.

Ryoma knew it was all in his mind, and he hated himself all the more for it.

There was nothing particularly ugly or distasteful about the place on which he tread; like every structure in Heaven, the place boasted nothing short of elegant beauty, one that transcended those capable by mortal hands. The clouds that crowded the surrounding area of the structure made it seem more delicate in comparison, a sweeping sort of elegance that drew eyes regardless of how often angels passed it by. There had to be something that called attention to the structure, something inherent from when it was built; Ryoma sometimes thought it was because of the _darkness_ that seeped out.

Ryoma stopped in front of a door, glaring at the golden trimmings as if to blame it for his dislike. He hated this place; they knew that. Sometimes he wondered if they would ever use that against him, for it would not be the first time angels would commit acts so heinous. Ryoma's fists clenched, his eyes darkened; no, the angels had their own dark history, a foulness that pervaded the millennia.

Ryoma turned his thoughts elsewhere. Only this place could affect him so, and he only wished to never enter it again; he doubted he would keep to that, as this same place is where Marui worked, but at least the redheaded seraph worked in another facet of the building, away from the opaque design that permeated this wing.

Pushing forth his cold reserve, Ryoma entered the room without mention. The door closed behind him softly, feather light, and he took the moment to survey the inside with quickly-growing contempt.

It was blindingly white, like many other rooms in this building, windowless but lit illogically by an ever-present light that seemed to pervade all of Heaven. Impeccably clean as well, but the seraphs were known for their tidiness so it was hardly an outstanding trait. The light and cleanliness drew forth in his mind another room, but the memory was distorted by his own perception; to Ryoma, that room had been cloaked in darkness despite the constant spell of light, had smelled and tasted of a foulness that could only exist in a place as barbarically pure as Heaven.

A giant map covered the far western wall, continents split into countries split into tribes and cities and territories. The lines would move now and then, tangible and ever-shifting; in times of mortal war they rolled like waves in an ocean, accounting for new territories and lost ones; in natural disasters cities would be wiped off completely, and Ryoma thought that if one listened close enough, they could hear the screams.

Bookshelves lined the other side of the room, as tall as the ceiling and holding so many tomes that it would be unreasonable to count them all. Most had fraying edges and delicate spines; others were scrolls; some were nothing more than sheaves of paper that would crumble to dust if handled wrong.

The furniture and decoration could not hold his attention long, and Ryoma finally turned his stare to the far end of the room. A long, oaken table separated him and the other angel, lined with empty chairs that would seem inviting to any other person but Ryoma. Aged eyes met his own pair, the wrinkles lining the brow uncommon in an angel and belonging only to one creature in all of Heaven: Ryuuzaki Sumire.

"All these years, and your manners have yet to improve, Ryoma." Ryuuzaki stated, a sardonic smirk tilting her thin lips.

Ryoma remained silent, staring at her with the same intense eyes he had adopted out of necessity. They had been intense back when he was young, but when he sported them now, Ryuuzaki could not shake the feeling that the archangel was looking through and past her--not in the way of Seers, but a look that had nothing to do with Gifts or Sight.

Ryuuzaki sighed but continued. "I heard you've been visiting the mortal world more often now. May I ask why?"

Ryoma's stare narrowed, before shifting back into neutrality. "It's not important."

"Ryoma, if you have any--"

"What do you want?" Ryoma cut off briskly. He did not want to stay in this place any longer, she must _know_ that, and he didn't come here to chitchat. Ryuuzaki recognized this with nothing more than a dropping of her pleasant disposition, a calmness overtaking her features that befit her seniority.

"You have not been attending to your estates." she stated calmly, but there was chiding tone belying it.

Ryoma snorted, and Ryuuzaki's complacent look flickered to irritation. "We've been through this," the archangel dismissed, a bored tone highlighting his words. "I want nothing to do with them."

Ryuuzaki sighed angrily. "Ryoma, you're the only archangel like this." Ryoma didn't bother to deny the claim, but his eyes did narrow as if wondering why he should care. Ryuuzaki glared back at him. "Nanako-san had been looking after them for you since you were a child, but now--"

"She can keep them." Ryoma interrupted yet again, his tone once again claiming a bored countenance.

"Ryoma!" Ryuuzaki snapped, shocked by the sheer suggestion. "How could you--"

"If it belongs to me, it is also mine to give."

"That may be true. _However_," Ryuuzaki cut in, at seeing Ryoma's smug look, "Your cousin does not possess the rank to own such property."

_Why do they see the need to make it so much more complicated than it actually is?_ Ryoma wondered, not for the first time, and he was sure it would also not be the last. This particular thought was always brought up whenever others heckled him about his remarkably unangel-like behavior.

"Well, I don't want it." Ryoma stated flatly.

Ryuuzaki almost growled. "Nanako-san has said that she thinks it's time for you to take over your own responsibilities." the seraph rebutted. "Your lackadaisical attitude is keeping her from her own studies, Ryoma."

The archangel was not to be deterred. "Then just give it away." he dismissed. Why were they still discussing it? He didn't want the properties, end of story; could she not just let it go? If she was so worried about it, then she could bloody well take them.

Ryuuzaki's ire was reaching its apex. "_This _is a matter of _consequence_."

"It is no consequence of mine." was the indifferent response.

"Ryoma, you are no longer a child!" Ryuuzaki finally raised her voice, fed up with the male angel's attitude.

The archangel gave her nothing more than a plaintive stare, before dipping his head with nothing but perfect neutrality on his features. "You're right; now at least I have attained enough power to make my own choices."

He stared hard at her now, a gaze filled with such contemptuous intensity it felt as if cold water had been poured over her head. "Not walk the path others have set for me_."_ he continued._ I will follow no one but myself_, Ryoma thought savagely. If Heaven had taught him anything, it was that there was no such thing as perfection of tranquility.

"...If this keeps up, I will have no choice but to strip you of your title." Ryuuzaki decreed, still not willing to back down.

"Go ahead," Ryoma scoffed. "It was not my idea to take the exam." He knew from the start that not even the privileges of archangels would grant him freedom from the ways they have been pressing him.

Ryuuzaki faltered, a stirring of sadness as she evaluated the archangel before her. "Ryoma... if this is about that time--"

"_She has nothing to do with this_." Ryoma practically hissed, bristling. His golden eyes darkened in tightly-controlled fury, and the air crackled in the sudden emotional stilt. Abruptly, the boy turned and stalked out, only the sound of the door slamming behind him and his angry steps echoing in the hallway.

Ryuuzaki sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping back into the mortal realm was nothing, though it did take longer than usual to coax Karupin to him. Some animalistic part of his obnoxious feline must have noticed his simmering anger, but Karupin was far too enamored with him to stay away for long, so she easily came padding over. Ryoma was careful to stroke her gently so that he didn't harm her, but even Karupin's presence could not wipe the scowl from his face.

He hadn't believed Ryuuzaki had had the nerve to even imply anything related to _her_. He had supposed the subject was taboo to everyone involved, but apparently some lines were going to be crossed at times. The thought still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The opening of a portal nearby drew his attention briefly, but when no one but that (literally) damned smiling devil came out, Ryoma turned his heated gaze elsewhere. The archangel wasn't in the mood to entertain the annoying demon, not that he would be at all deterred. The smiling devil had a habit of ignoring Ryoma's numerous comments to _go away_.

The brunet sat down next to him with far more grace than Ryoma had done previously, but Ryoma's gaze only flickered over to give the other male a sharp glare. He just beamed back at him.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." the demon noted idly.

"I'm not." Ryoma rebutted curtly, if anything, working against himself.

Fuji raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by the contradiction. "Care to talk about it?"

Ryoma's glare quickly notched up in heat.

"Guess not." Fuji mused.

Ryoma sighed, bending his head down as he watched his fingers run through Karupin's silken fur. "I'm not in the mood right now." Ryoma bit out.

Fuji hummed. "No different from usual, then."

Ryoma's glare was quick to return to him, causing the devil to smile wider.

"Can't you go away? Just this once?" The archangel's tone was almost desperate, but Ryoma's pride would not allow such a blow to his pride, so it came out far more biting than necessary. Fuji, however, seemed to know this; the smile dropped off his features, and he stared off into the distance for a moment before standing abruptly.

"Come with me." Fuji stated, grabbing Ryoma's arms and hauling him up with surprising strength. Ryoma faltered unsteadily for a moment at the sudden action, but only his eyes widened when the devil opened a portal with nothing but a wave of his hand.

"Where are we going?" Ryoma demanded, but the fire in his voice was gone, displaced by panic that would not show through to his face.

"It's a secret." Fuji returned, much more warmly. It was almost reassuring, really, and a small smile grew on the older male's lips.

"My cat," Ryoma turned back, remembering that Karupin had quickly scampered off after the devil's hasty attention.

Fuji shook his head, pulling Ryoma towards the portal. "Leave her. She won't like where we're going."

Ryoma smirked, an eyebrow rising at the other. "Are you dragging me to Hell, devil?" he wondered lightly. The archangel was confident that if such a thing happened, he was more than capable of escaping.

Fuji chuckled, his smile growing. "Not yet. It's still too early for you."

Fuji headed through the portal without reserve, his hand never leaving Ryoma's forearm. The archangel, however, hesitated just a step away; was he to be trusted?

The hesitation lasted a moment, as Ryoma decided he didn't care. He had gotten this far on decisions he had never made; it was time to start in a direction where the choice were his to make. Ryoma pulled away from the devil's hand, and without regard, stepped through the portal on his own.

Fuji was looking at him as he came through, face almost calculating, before a smile stretched across his lips once more. Ryoma's eyes were challenging as he stared at the demon, before the archangel finally looked away and took in the scene before him.

Words were robbed from him.

A landscape set in nature, basked in an iridescent light that was shaded by thin-layered clouds. His breath fogged with each exhale, a tantalizing invasion of every mortal sense. A white fluff covered everything his eyes could take in, layering the mortal world in heavenly dust. Everything looked pure, then, unsullied in a way Ryoma had never been able to view Heaven. Smooth-running water drifted flatly, intercepting the endless white here and there, seeming to gleam like diamonds in the filtered light. Some of the white fluff had built up, over time, hardened and slick, almost glowing blue as light shined down at it from no direction but every direction at once. It was serenity, Ryoma noticed, that settled across this icy plain; a peace Ryoma had never known.

A light, feathery piece of ice cascaded down towards them, slow but incessant. It was followed by more and more, until Ryoma could see the layers build even more. The cold that dipped and touched at his skin made sensation run through him pleasantly, and slowly, Ryoma reached out to touch a snowflake. One fell into his outstretched hand, turning to water on contact with his palm.

It was _beautiful_.

"What is this?" Ryoma asked in an awed voice. "It appears to be clouds, yet it's completely different."

"The white stuff that you see around us is called snow, and the droplets that are falling from the sky are called snowflakes. When the temperature is low enough, the rain droplets freeze to form snow instead. It is essentially made from the same material as clouds; water. You seemed to have a fascination for rain, so I thought this might cheer you up a little." Fuji explained.

"Thank you...for bringing me here."

Fuji turned to look at him, and sapphire eyes opened as he caught sight of the angel's face.

The tiniest smile adorned Ryoma's lips. Not a smirk--there was no highlight of arrogance or disdain--but an honest smile. It was small, but it was genuine; as Fuji watched those golden eyes alight in contentment, he felt himself smile genuinely in response.

Fuji knew the other was dangerous. An angel that harbored secrets was always a threat, and Ryoma's power was nothing to scoff at. Sometimes he would surprise Fuji with a power that didn't belong on Earth, with a breadth of knowledge too jaded to be an earth angel's; secrets had a way of building and turning against those who kept them. Fuji knew this.

If only he could bring himself to care.

* * *

Well I hope you guys still like it and drop a review XD

Not much to say when I'm sleepy…

Firey

Published: 05/08/09

Edited:


End file.
